La chica de mis sueños
by mikathevampire
Summary: Edward tengo algo que contare-susurra Bella.Entonces lo entendí ella me ocultaba algo y Jasper y ALice lo sabían Edward POV: Epilogo-El retorno N/A terminado
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio:**

Han pasado ya años desde que soy un vampiro.

OH! Lo siento no nos han presentado aún, pero mi nombre es Edward Cullen y como ya dije soy un vampiro bueno esto….así durante todo este tiempo yo contare la historia y esta comienza así.

Nunca creí conocer a la chica más hermosa que hubiera existido, mejor dicho pensaba que no existía pero he comenzado a creer que ella existe y la encontrare pasa lo que pase.


	2. ¡Buena acción!

**Capítulo I: ! Buena acción ¡**

Oba caminado sin rumbo por las calles de Forks, no entiendo porque al fin y al cabo yo tengo un auto y uno muy lindo si puedo presumir, un Volvo plateado, lo rápido siempre me ha encantado, aunque seguía sin entender porque quería caminar, en fin como decía estaba caminado durante un buen rato cuando me encontré por un muy bonito porque, no cualquier parque sino uno al que especialmente iban las parejas me parecía algo asqueroso ya que como no sabía amar siempre lo pensaba en fin a pesar de ser parejas las chicas cada vez que pasaba me miraban y pensaban:

"!Que guapo¡","!invítame a salir¡","!Yo te complazco¡","!Te doy mi número¡" y como cada noche me aburría al saber que todas pensaban lo mismo, pero al entrar a las mentes de sus acompañantes me llevaba con lo mismo igual lo que oía cada noche como por ejemplo:

"!Que estirado¡","Yo soy más guapo"-sí claro-,"¿Por qué me estará mirando?"-Sigue creyendo-,"!Se acerca lo mato¡"-como si pudiera-como iba diciendo me aburría con sus pensamientos tan fuera de lo común(^^nótese la ironía^^),esto a pesar de ser un pueblo pequeño no había secreto ya que al final todo el mundo se enteraba de todo en fin.

Desde que se enteraron que la hija del Sheriff iba a venir todo era peor siempre los mismo rumores incluso creo que me sabia todo el expediente de esa niña de 12 años, pobre niña no tiene vida privada, claro de que yo no la podía ver debido a que el hijo menor de los Cullen no iba a venir dentro de 5 años debido a que se encontraba en Italia, por ello tenía que estar metido en mi casa todo el día hasta la hora de la noche para que pudiera salir de mi casa y eso para todos es estar demasiado frustrado, por consiguiente nadie me conocía.

Tanto caminar ya me había cansado así que decidí ver mi reloj y eran recién las 9:00pm cuando escuche algo eran unas sirenas no cualquiera las sirenas de los bomberos, mi curiosidad no aguantaba así que decidí comenzar a leer sus mentes decían:

"Listo menos mal ya termino todo", "fue suerte", y cosas como esas aunque para mi suerte mi oído era más agudo de lo normal así que por ende escuche a alguien gritando "Socorro, auxilio, help", pero claro esa persona tenía que estar en el edificio, aunque después de recapitular me reí por que parecía una película, en fin, así que me acerque cuidadosamente pero no me di cuenta cuando choque con un bombero*Como si no pudiera ser peor*pensé para mis adentros pero en fin ceo que debo decirle lo del gritó de una manera sutil así que solo me quedaba hablar con el

-Esto….yo lo siento –dije algo asustado

*Y ahora que*-pensó el bombero para sus adentros

-Si niño que pasa-

-verá, creo de que aun que da alguien allí – dije apuntando al edificio

*¿Qué se cree este niño?*

-No ya nos hemos fijado no hay nadie-

*piensa que puede hacer mi trabajo, pues yo no lo creo *

-Oh! Bueno gracias de todos modos –dije algo divertido por los pensamientos de aquel bombero.

-No importa niño -¿Qué yo un niño? Nadie se lo creería –No pasa nada-

Entonces me di media vuelta y me fui porque sabía que si seguía hablando con aquel bombero perdería mi tiempo valioso, me decidí a buscar una entrada al edificio pero no encontré ninguna así que salte a la pared de tal y comencé a subirlo con movimientos rápidos para que nadie lo notara hasta que llegue a la azotea de tal y me dispuse a encontrar una abertura por donde entrar:

*Guau! Qué suerte la mía * si pensé, había acabado de encontrar una ventana abierta en el lado derecho del edificio así que cuidadosamente salte a ella y la alcancé entonces me decidí ir buscar a la dueña de la voz que había escuchado baje todo los 9 pisos del edificio abriendo puerta por puerta para ver si allí se encontraba aquella persona entonces cuando llegue al primer piso me percate de que se encontraba una puerta abierta lo que por cierto me pareció raro debido a que todas estaban cerradas, me acerque lentamente y allí en aquella habitación encontré una niña de más o menos 12 años arrodillada y llorando a mares, trate de leer su mente pero….yo no podía pensé de que era porque todo el trauma del edificio y todo eso hacían que me debilitara cosa rara para un vampiro como yo, entonces me acerque a aquella niña y la toque del hombro.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-grito la niña asustada

Instintivamente le tape la boca con la mano

-No grites trato de sacarte de aquí –

Ella asintió dudosa de lo que iba a ser yo

-Tú quien eres-

-Bueno pues yo soy un ángel que te va a sacar de aquí- *Si claro Edward ella te va a creer *

-Oh! Y bueno ¿cómo vamos a salir? -*!qué buena pregunta¡ Yo quisiera saber la respuesta*

-Tranquila, sube a mi espalda –

Ella volvió a asentir y así lo hizo

-Cierra los ojos-

Dicho esto cerró los ojos y yo volví a buscar un lugar por donde salir en el primer piso pero no lo encontré así que me decidí por salir por el mismo lugar que había entrado y así lo hice y en poco tiempo llegamos al piso lavaje lentamente.

-Abre los ojos-

Ella lo hizo

-Gracias, por cierto se dé que no eres un ángel solo quiero saber cómo te llamas-

-Pues-dude un poco-mi nombre es Edward Cullen

-Oh! Edward mucho gusto mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero di me Bella -Ella era la niña de la que tanto había escuchado

-Mucho gusto Bella, esto te puedo pedir un favor-

-Si ¿Cuál?-

-Pues veras no quiero que nadie se entere de mi nombre así que no se lo digas a nadie-

-Está bien-Guau! Que niña más tranquila

-Mmmmmmm-suspiro-De verdad te agradezco que me hallas sacado de allí no se que me hubiera pasado-¿Qué no es obvio?

-De nada por cierto no sería bueno que te revisen los médicos-

-Tienes razón me había olvidado de todo-

-Antes que te vayas puedo hacerte una pregunta-Di que ¡sí!

-Mmm si claro, porque no –

-¿Qué hacías allí?-

-Esto bueno-Se puso muy nerviosa, mi raba al piso-yo fui a recoger unos papeles-

*Si, claro*-pensé para mis adentros

-Esto bueno Adiós-

-Adiós, Bella –

-Cuídate mucho Edward-

-Igualmente Bella-

Después de eso la vi marcharse y yo hice lo mismo, regrese a mi auto:

*¡Guau!*, *¡Genial!*, *¡Alucinante!*, *¡Extremo!*

Nadie creería que el maravilloso Edward Cullen ósea Yo haría algo así, que sería una buena acción, pero bueno como decía subí mi auto y comencé a conducir rumbo a mi casa claro me preguntaba ¿Por qué no le puedo leer la mente a esa niña? Es que no llegaba a comprenderlo, sin darme cuenta llegue a mi casa, baje del auto dando saltitos de felicidad como lo hace Alice después de haber ido de compras, entre a mi casa.

-Hola!-dije en un susurro apenas audible

-Hola!-me respondieron todos a la vez

*Edward feliz*-pensó Rosalie

*El sabelotodo feliz, ¡Que miedo!*-pensó Emmett

*Las emociones de Edward van hacer que tenga un paro *-pensó Jasper

*hermano ya sé lo que hiciste y estoy feliz por ello*-pensó Alice

*Qué bueno que Edward este feliz*- pensó mi madre Esme

*Bueno al menos Edward Esta feliz ahora*-pensó mi padre, Carlisle, como siempre optimista

Después de haber leído sus mentes me dispuse a ir a mi cuarto a escuchar música a alto volumen y así tener la mente clara cosa que duró al menos 3 horas debido al bullicio que hacían mis hermanos. Y así termino mi día.


	3. Monotona vida

**Si ya sé se preguntaran porque tan pequeño el capitulo y es por que resume lo que le pasó a Edward.**

**A demás quiero agradecerles por los reviwes estuvieron fabuloso y descuiden voy a hacer lo posible por subir más capítulos pronto.**

**Las quiero**

**Bye**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo II: Monótona vida**

Todos los días eran iguales en las mañanas, encerrado en mi casa y en las noches afuera hasta las 3:00 o 4:00 am y siempre paseando por el mismo lugar sin lugar a dudas las parejas de allá me conocían incluso algunas me saludaban cosa que yo hacía correspondiente del mismo saludo solo por cortesía porque en realidad no lo quería ser.

Siempre era lo mismo nunca había algo que me llamara, agudizaba mi oído para ver si así podía encontrar el mismo peligro que hubo la ultima vez, la vez que conocí a Isabella Swan.

Así pasaron 2 Años con la misma y monótona vida claro siempre trate de darme una escapada para ir a ver a Bella pero mi conciencia siempre me decía lo mismo no lo hagas porque le puedes hacer daño y yo claro tenía que hacerle caso.


	4. Algo inesperado I parte

**Capítulo III: Algo inesperado**

Como todos los días fui a dar mi paseo al parque de las parejas y ya eran cerca de las 10:00pm cuando vi a una pareja que me llamo bastante la atención ya que yo había recorrido ese parque por dos años y no los había visto entonces me acerque sin que nadie se diera cuenta pero igual no los reconocía comencé a buscar en sus mentes pero solo encontré los pensamientos del chico:

*¡Que bella, menos mal que es mía!*

Mientras que la mente de la chica estaba bloqueada entonces me acorde del día en que conocí a Bella entonces pensé:

*No, debo estar loco, no puede ser ella*

En ese momento ocurrió lo de siempre el chico la comenzó a besar-Asco-pero ella lo dejo con una frase como esta creo:

-Jacob, tienes que irte o nos van a ver-

-Bella tienes razón me voy-

-Chau, cielo –dijo de forma dulce

-Chau-dijo él y se fue

De pronto ella levanto la vista y nos quedamos viendo fijamente por un momento hasta que ella dijo en un susurro audible:

-Edward-no puede ser ella

-Edward acércate-ahora si lo dijo con voz más fuerte

Me acerque a paso lento y dudoso hasta que ella:

-Edward! Hola-dijo feliz?

-Hola-dije con voz temblorosa

-Edward no te acuerdas de mí-

-No, debería-

-Sí, deberías ¿Sabes por qué?-

-No lo sé ¿Por qué?-

-Porque yo soy……..-no podía creer lo que yo escuchaba de verdad la conocía entonces termine de escuchar lo que me decía-Isabella Marie Swan-

-No puedes ser aquella niña que yo conocí-

-Si lo dices porque mi segundo nombre es **Marie**-dijo resaltando esa palabra-no te preocupes no pasa nada sigo siendo la niña que viste en el incendio-

-Bella ¿eres tú? –

-Y yo vuelvo a repetir si soy yo-no lo podía creer era aquella niña que yo había salvado una vez

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- a juzgar por mis cálculos ella debía tener 14 años máximo, no me podía engañar

-pues yo…..tengo 14-rayos!

-oh!-fue lo único que dije no lograba salir de mi estado de shock

-Edward puedes dejarte de jugar solo quiero saber algo de ti-no estaba jugando

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte algo dudoso

-Pues quiero saber porque no te he vuelto a ver-yo también no crees

Me comencé a reír entre dientes debido que yo también pesaba en lo mismo

-Sabes yo pensaba en lo mismo-

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-la deje en ¿shock?

-Veras creo es porque no nos conocíamos bien-bueno algo es algo

-Bueno ya que ambos estamos acá porque no hablamos-pues claro

-Sí-es lo único que dije

Comenzamos hablar durante habrá sido una o dos horas pero a pesar de todo yo seguía tratando de entender por qué no podía entrar en su mente, pero no lo conseguía aunque apartándome de eso no podía de dejar de ver su cabello y sus ojos de color chocolate uno muy delicioso

*Edward basta ella es menor*

En eso mi conciencia tenía razón era una niña y yo era mayor tanto en años humanos como en vampíricos pero no paraba de pensar en sus ojos, pero cuando estaba tratando de descifrar aun porque no podía leerla note algo raro una quemazón en mi garganta entonces me di cuenta de que era la sangre de ella era deliciosa o mejor dicho exquisita era como lo diría aro, el jefe de los Vulturies, MI TUA CANTANTE no lo podía creer aparte de ser bellísima era mi como se diría así mi marca de heroína y por cierto era una marca de heroína muy bella podría sobrevivir con eso.

Durante el tiempo que hablamos pude saber varias cosas de ella hablamos pude saber varias cosas de ella como que tenía un perro llamado Napoleón y lo que más me sorprendió fue de que tenía un hermano y no cualquier hermano sino una gemelo cuyo nombre era Daniel, él según decía bella era muy amistoso y cariñoso aunque solo fuera por esos momentos en que bella y yo hablábamos tan amenamente no pude tratar de entrar en su mente era más frustrante cada vez pero lo que me relajaba era que cuando hablaba con ella me hacía sentir tan tranquilo era el lado opuesto al Edward que siempre mostré No sabía porque pero así era.

-Y Edward-

-si Bella-pregunte un poco preocupado por lo que me iba a decir

-esto… ¿Tú asiste alguna escuela?-

-No-*uffff de la que me salve*

-¿Por qué no?-

-Eso no tiene importancia, ¿Y tú?-

-Pues yo asisto a la Dance School no sé porque el nombre si al fin y al cabo no bailamos-

Se comenzó a reír y yo me uní era algo ilógico el nombre pero al fin y al cabo había muchas escuelas así pero eso era algo muy tonto si me preguntan.

Bella suspiro

-Ah! Edward no sabes la suerte que tienes-

-¿Por qué?-pregunte algo curioso

-Porque tú no tienes que llevar un uniforme parecido al de una monja-

-Explícame que no entiendo- *Sí por favor porque de moda no sé nada*

-Umm-


	5. Algo inesperado II parte

Okey aquí esta la continuación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Explícame que no entiendo- *Sí por favor porque de moda no sé nada*

-Umm-

Me comenzó a detallar todo como que la vasta esta 3 dedos debajo de la rodilla * ¡Qué horror!*, o que era un Jumper color plomo oscuro y era de una tela horrible *¡Que injusticia!*, y por si fuera poco que la camisa era horrible no tenía gracia ETC, ETC, ETC ¡Ah que demandarlos!

Eso me asusto demasiado porque quien más que yo sabía perfectamente como hubiera reaccionado Alice en ese preciso momento tal vez le pudo dar un paro o se pudo a ver desmayado *Claro como si eso se pudiera siendo vampiro* después de nuestra charla de "Amigos" Bella me tendió un papel me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo con la escusa de que iba a llegar tarde a su casa, al abrir el papel me encontré con un número telefónico 7785226 y de bajo decía:

"Edward no nos hemos visto en años y sé que esto te parecerá absurdo pero aquí tienes el numero de mi celular si me necesitas no dudes en llamarme" firma Bella.

Guau era algo fabuloso tener el número de Bella en mis manos guau era algo fabuloso tener el número de Bella en mis manos, no me di cuenta que me había quedado como tonto sentado solo, así que no lo pensé dos veces, me levante de mi asiento y me en camine a mi auto solo pensando en que por fin volví a ver a aquella pequeña niña.

Al subir a mi auto mi celular sonó y me encontré con un mensaje:

Edward me alegro de que hayas hablado con Bella, también me alegro de que hayas hecho la elección de ser la pareja de Bella, te espero en la casa tengo algo que mostrarte a y me olvidaba ese número que te dio es nuevo así que tienes que ser el primero en su lista llámala pronto o serás el ultimo.  
Te quiere Alice.

Después de haber leído esa parte de" hayas hecho la elección de ser la pareja de Bella" no lo podía creer ella ya lo había visto era algo imposible ni siquiera yo lo había pensando al menos que ella lo haya pensado cosa que me era imposible de creer debido a que recién me conocía o no, *Que absurdas cosas piensas Edward* me regaño mi conciencia y en eso tenía mucha razón, entonces me di cuenta que desde hacia tiempo estaba estacionado en la puerta de mi casa así que baje a esperarme lo que sea que Alice quería mostrarme , vi a Alice correr hacia mí y de pronto vi a Bella abrazándome y dándome un beso en los labios y diciéndome lo mucho que me quería cosa que lo desee pero entonces acabo la visión y Alice daba saltitos mientras que Jasper trataba de pararla:

-Edward ¿qué te parece?-dijo Alice emocionada

-Bien-dije algo confundido

-Solo bien ¡Edward estuvo maravilloso!-

-Si claro-

Camine un poco para despejar la visión de Alice en mi mente pero no lo logre por una extraña razón mi mente deseaba tanto que eso ocurriera entonces lo vi, vi mi piano me encamine a él y comencé a tocar.

Sabes, no pido nada más  
Que estar entre tus brazos  
Y huir de todo el mal  
Que a todo he renunciado  
Por estar junto a ti  
Sabes no dejo de pensar  
Que estoy enamorado  
Te quiero confesar  
Que soy solo un esclavo  
Que no sabe vivir sin ti  
Cuando llegaste tú  
Te metiste en mi ser  
Encendiste la luz  
Me llenaste de fe  
Tanto tiempo busque  
Pero al fin te encontré  
Tan perfecta  
Como te imagine.  
Como aguja en un pajar  
Te busque sin cesar  
Como huella en el mar  
Tan difícil de hallar  
Tanto tiempo busque  
Pero al fin te encontré  
Tan perfecta  
Como te imagine  
Sabes te quiero confesar  
Que te encuentro irresistible  
No dejo de pensar  
Que haría lo imposible  
Por quedarme cerca de ti  
Cuando llegaste tú  
Te metiste en mi ser  
Encendiste la luz  
Me llenaste de fe  
Tanto tiempo busque  
Pero al fin te encontré  
Tan perfecta  
Como te imagine.  
Como aguja en un pajar  
Te busque sin cesar  
Como huella en el mar  
Tan difícil de hallar  
Tanto tiempo busque  
Pero al fin te encontré tan perfecta  
Como te imagine  
Sabes no pido nada más  
Que estar entre tus brazos.

Al finalizar la canción Esme se me acerco

Gracias por los reviews lamento estar tan desconectada en estos últimos días.

LA CANCIÓS ES DE REIK Y SE LLAMA SABES.

Hubo una pregunta que me enviaron ha cerca de ¿Por qué hice a Bella tan pequeña? Pues fácil quería reflejar un poco como pudo haber sido la vida Bella en ese tiempo y como Edward se comportaría siendo vampiro.

Gracias por apoyarme las quiero mucho

Cuídense y hasta pronto


	6. Algo inesperado III parte

Al finalizar la canción Esme se me acerco

-Hijo que bonita canción-

-Gracias-

-Dime para quien es-

-Para una amiga de tiempo mamá-

-Guau debe ser una chica muy linda para hacerte volver a tocar-

-Si eso creo, pero tenemos un problema-

-no existe problema que no tenga solución-

Dicho esto se fue mi madre dejándome a mi solo pero llego Alice.

-Edward llámala-

-¿Por qué?-

-Solo hazme caso-

-Ok!-

Tome el celular y marque el número que me había dado entonces escuche su voz

-Aló-

-Ha esto bella-

-Edward?-

-si soy yo, solo quería preguntarte si tenías lago que hacer mañana después de tu cole-

-No tengo planes ¿porque?-

-Es que pensé, que tú podías acompañarme a comer un helado si quieres-

- Está bien-

-ok! Esto bella ¿A qué horas sales?-en el momento que dije eso Alice medio un golpe muy fuerte y yo solo dije un suave ¡a u! y lo suficiente bajo para que Bella no me oyera.

-A la 1:00 pm Edward-

- Está bien nos vemos allí-

Después de esto colgué el celular.

-Alice ¿Estás feliz?-

-Pues claro Edward, ¿Por qué no debería? – pues fácil por que me hiciste quedar como un idiota frente a Bella.

-Por nada Alice-

-Entonces no se diga más, tenemos que prepararte para mañana-

-Mmmm, está bien Alice; Solo una pregunta más-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Dónde está Jasper?-

-Pues en el cuarto acomodando las cosas que le pedí-

*Pobre de él*-pensé

-Bueno Alice hay trabajo que hacer-

-no ya no hay-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque ya sé lo que te vas a poner-

-Y que es Alice-

-No importa Edward-

-oh ¡Bueno Alice si tu lo dices-

-Pues si-

-Entonces si me necesitas estoy en mi cuarto-

-Está bien-

Dicho esto subí a mi cuarto y me encerré ahí como la última vez que vi a Bella era algo raro porque siempre que la veía pasaba lo mismo pero mañana sería diferente mañana seria nuestra primera cita.

Nuestra primera cita esas palabras seguían sonando en mi mente así que no pude contenerme más así que abrí la ventana y salte cayendo en un sonido sordo, me fije para todos los lados como si estuviera paranoico, después de recuperarme me dirigí hacia los arboles en los que comencé a correr hasta la casa de mi adorada Bella en cuestión de minutos llegue ahí, me subí a la pared y llegue a la primera ventana la abrí me di con la sorpresa que era el cuarto de un chico así que la cerré y subí un poco más arriba y otra vez abrí la ventana y me di con la sorpresa de que era el cuarto del padre de Bella, Charlie, así que volví a cerrarla.

*Pero que rayos me pasa que no me concentro*-pensé

Un poco más al costado vi otra ventana así que me acerque y la abrí y si era la ventana del cuarto de Bella entre cuidadosamente y me fije la hora

*Pero que costumbre la mía*

Como decía me fije la hora y eran las 3:00am, después fije mi vista en aquella bellísima criatura que había encima de la cama camine lentamente hacía una mecedora que había cerca de ella y llegue pero encima de ella había un libro que me llamo bastante la atención se llamaba "Romeo y Julieta" lo tome me senté en la mecedora y lo comencé a leer.

Así pase mi noche en la casa de Bella.

**Chicas les tengo que pedir un favor deben dejar reviews para que yo continúe se que les gusta la historia y me envían alertas o mejor historia pero es necesario para continuar, pero si no pueden ni modo tendré que subir hasta que se me acaben los cap. pero ya no sabré si de verdad les gusta **

**Cdt**

**Las quiero mucho a todas**

**Hasta pronto **


	7. La primera cita I parte

**Capítulo IV: La primera cita**

Al día siguiente termine de leer "Romeo y Julieta", me pareció interesante como describían a los Montesco y los Capuleto dos familias demasiado distintas.

Ring, Ring

*¡OH, OH! El despertador de Bella*

Salí disparato de la ventana y me agarre de la pared así comencé a espiar a Bella:

Primero, vi como agarraba el despertador y lo apagaba.

Segundo, se levanto de su cama con un pijama de color morado

Comenzó a hablar en susurros así que me concentre para escuchar lo que hablaba :

-Hay que aburrido otra vez a clases-

-OH, OH!- dijo sobresaltada-Edward va a venir a recogerme-

-Bella, te va a ver en ese uniforme horrible-

-Si lo sé y ahora que hago-

-Pues es fácil Bella haz lo de siempre-

Dicho esto tomo unas ropas que reconocí como su uniforme y se fue, entre en su cuarto y me recosté en su cama hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que todo el curto estaba bañado de ella de ese olor a fresa tan peculiar que poseía.

Me había comenzado a reír debido a que me había a cortado que Bella estaba hablando consigo misma hasta que tuve que parar debido a que me percate de que unos pasos venían al cuarto, y salí rumbo a la ventana y otra vez me agarre de la pared la vi entrar con el uniforme que por cierto no le favorecía en nada entonces vibro mi celular.

*Menos mal lo deje en vibrador*-pensé

Abrí el celular y me di con la sorpresa de que era un mensaje de Alice

Edward, por favor te lo suplico, te lo ruego y te lo pido por favor mándame una foto del uniforme de Bella. Te quiere Alice.

Leí y releí el mensaje porque era algo cómico escuchar a Alice suplicar así que decidí tomar una foto de su uniforme pero estaba un poco dudoso de dársela en persona o mandársela en mensaje así que mientras decidía guarde mi celular justo a tiempo para escuchar:

-Bella estas lista-

-Si Daniel puedes pasar-

Me sorprendí porque podía leer los pensamientos de Daniel eran algo raros viniendo de su hermano de Bella:

*Hay hermanita siempre tan buena con tu alrededor*,*Pobre de ella no sabe lo que le espera*, ETC, ETC.

-Mmmm...Esto Bella baja rápido a desayunar-

-Está bien solo estoy alistando mi cosas-

Dicho esto salió con Daniel de la habitación directo a tomar el desayuno, baje un poco de la ventana y justo había una ventana que daba al comedor así que vi a Bella tomando un zumo de naranja con unas tostadas terminó rápido y salió disparada al auto de Daniel, con el pisándole los talones y entonces lo vi era un auto muy anticuado para mí era un Toyota Yarís el color era un negro muy bonito pero no había auto más bonito que mi volvo plateado , me preocupe de que Bella no tuviera auto pero la respuesta vino a mí en un dos por tres.

-Bella porque no vas en tu auto-

-Ya te he dicho no quiero ir en mi Ferrari 360 Spider-

-Si los sé pero para algo lo tienes-

-No sé porque te quejes si cuando se malogra tu auto vamos en el mío-

-Pues si tienes razón-

-Viste, ya para de hablar y conduce que si no vamos a llagar tarde-

-Está bien vamos-

Los vi alejarse y me dispuse a ir a mi casa cuando:

Edward a donde crees que vas mira ya sé que ya tienes la cita confirmada pero fíjate bien que ni siquiera conoces el colegio y ya te estás yendo que mal. Te quiere Alice

Claro primero me sermonea y después pone que me quiere de eso se caracterizaba Alice.

Me dirigí a los arbole y desde ahí pude ver al auto así que lo seguí hasta que llegue a un colegio grande del tamaño de 2 centros comerciales grandes y ahí la vi, Bella estaba con un chico besándose mientras que Daniel estaba besando a una chica que según sus pensamientos se llamaba Yahaira que por cierto era horrible hasta para mi, sonó la campana y cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva aula, después de ver a Bella yendo a su clase me fui lo más rápido que pude y llegue a mi casa en donde me encontré a Alice frente al porche de la puerta.

-Alice ¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada por cierto trajiste la foto-

-Ah sí entremos y te la muestro-

Una vez dentro de la casa abrí mi celular.

-Jasper ven un momento-dije lo más fuerte que pude

-Si Edward-me dijo Jasper quien ya estaba a mi costado

-Párate junto a Alice-

-Bueno-

Hizo lo que le pedí y a Alice la mostré la foto a continuación lo que paso fue muy rápido al principio vi a Alice tomando mi celular, un segundo después Alice estaba desmayada en los brazos de Jasper y mi celular en el piso.

-Edward ¿Qué le has hecho a Alice?-

-nada, solo le mostré lo que me pidió-

-Pero Edward tu sabias que iba a pasar esto-

-pues si lo sabía y por eso lo hice así-


	8. La primera cita II parte

**Chicas les quiero pedir que lean el anuncio de abajo es de suma importancia**

-Pero Edward tu sabias que iba a pasar esto-

-pues si lo sabía y por eso lo hice así-

Después pude comenzar a leer la mente de Alice y supe que todo está bien

-Edward –Alice se paró-llévame al colegio de Bella

-No-

-Sí, porque si no lo haces llaveras lo que te espera-lo dijo con tono demasiado sombrío

-Está bien-

-OK!, por cierto yo opino que te Cambies si quieres llegar a tiempo-

A que se refería así que voltee a ver el reloj y eran las 12:50 de la tarde Bella iba a salir en 10 minutos y yo no estaba listo.

-Alice espérame un toque y vamos a su colegio-

-Apúrate-

Subí rápido a mi cuarto y vi el conjunto de Alice era un jean negro con un polo negro y una casa negra con rayas blancas era algo raro para mi gusto pero así era Alice, me coloque la ropa y baje para mi suerte solo me había demorado dos minutos.

-Alice vamos-

-Sí, vamos Jasper te necesito para esto-

-Claro amor –dijo Jasper

Subimos al auto y fuimos rumbo al colegio de Bella, me demore solo 5 minutos en llegar así que deje a Alice y Jasper que se fueren y comencé a esperar a Bella pasaron los tres minutos más largos de mi vida pero aún así no habrían el colegio.

Edward ya van abrir las puertas espérate un minuto. Te quiere Alice

Dicho esto espere el minuto que me había dicho Alice y vi como se abrían las puertas de par en par y un segundo después había ya varios adolescentes afuera, busqué con la mirada a Bella pero no la encontré así que decidí seguir buscando entonces vi un grupo de 6 personas acercándose y me concentre entonces pude ver a Bella, que estaba entre Jacob, su novio, y Daniel, su hermano, al costado de Jacob estaba una chica cuyo nombre era Cecilia y a su costado había un chico cuyo nombre era Jonathan, mientras que al costado de Daniel estaba una chica llamada Yahaira.

Por medio de Daniel, al que si podía leerle la mente, pude saber lo que decía Bella:

-Esto Cecilia podemos ir a tu casa a cambiarme-

-A sí de paso yo también me cambio-

-Un momento ya venimos-

Dicho esto salieron y yo pude divisar a Alice y Jasper viniendo se acercaron a l Volvo y entraron:

-Edward, ¿Y Bella?-dijo Alice con curiosidad

-Según sé, se ha ido a cambiarse la ropa –

-Está bien esperaremos-

Jasper y yo la miramos con cara de incredulidad y luego nos hundimos en nuestros pensamientos, en ese momento vi a Bella vestía una minifalda de jean negra, una blusa blanca y una corbata negra que hacía juego con sus botines, su cabello caía en cascadas por su espalda:

-Chicos me voy en el auto de una compañera para irnos a su casa juntas-

-Está bien-respondieron todos a unisonó

*Ay! Hermanita qué bueno que no vas a ver esto*-pensó Daniel

*Bella siento lo que voy a hacer*-pensó Yahaira

*Ay mi amada qué bueno que sabes lo que hago cuando no te veo*-pensó Jacob

Bella entró a mi auto:

-Hola Edward-me dio un abrazo y un besó en la mejilla

-Hola Bella-

-Ajam-carraspearon Alice y Jasper a la vez, me había olvidado de ellos

-Mmm… Esto Bella te quiero presentar a mi hermana Alice y a su novio Jasper-

-Bella mucho gusto-Alice la abrazó

-Igualmente Alice-

-Encantado de conocerte Bella-dijo Jasper tendiéndole la mano

-También es un gusto-respondió Bella

Dicho esto arranque el auto iba a ser un día de tortura para mí

-Lo lamentó Edward se que te dije que te vería a la una pero hubo un contratiempo-

-no importa-

-Te puedo explicar porque me demore-

-si quieres-

-veras, tocó el timbre y todos estábamos dispuestos a irnos cuando alguien-giro para ver Alice yo seguí su mirada-nos dijo que teníamos que quedarnos porque nos iban a dar nuestros uniformes nuevos-

Hizo una pausa

-Por cierto Alice como hiciste este modelo de uniforme-

-Pues so lo imagine-

-Ah bueno, como te seguía diciendo Edward-tomó aire-Nos dieron los nuevos uniformes a las chicas pero todas se habían quedado como tontas con el nuevo uniforme tanto que no se podían ni mover así que nos quedamos unos minutos ahí es por ello que llegue tarde-

-Oh! Bueno no importa-

-Está bien-

**He chicas gracias a las que me han dejado reviwes, a las antiguas les digo gracias por apoyarme y a las nuevas qué bueno que les guste mi fic, en fin así también les digo que espero que dejen más reviwes y que si llegamos a los 22 estaré subiendo el cap el martes de lo contrario lo subiré dentro de una semana. Sé que es un poco malvado pero lamentablemente es la única forma de saber cómo les parece.**

**Cabe agregar que las quiero mucho**

**Espero que me sigan apoyando**

**Cuídense mucho**

**Besos**

**bye**


	9. La primera cita III parte

**Chicas se que les dije que subiría el 1 de agosto pero en vista de que alguna me enviaron sus comentarios he decidido adelantar pero des cuiden a partir de ahora las cosas cambian. Por cierto es importante que revisen el final pues tiene una sorpresa**

-Está bien-

Dicho esto se calló entonces Alice tuvo una visión en la cual Bella estaba llorando y me besa no entendí a lo que se refería así que lo deje pasar, seguí conduciendo hasta que Alice:

-Edward, Jasper y yo nos bajamos acá-

-Segura es un restaurante chino-dije dándole una mirada irónica

-Sí-dijo ella con mucho entusiasmo

Bajaron del auto y se despidieron de Bella y de mí.

-Bella cierra los ojos-

-ok!-

Bajamos del auto y la conduje a Bella al restaurante Italiano que había.

-Bella abre los ojos-

Ella hizo lo que le pedí

-Edward es fabuloso-

-Ven entremos-

Abrí la puerta para que ella pasara primero

-He reservado una mesa-dije una vez llegado al recibidor

-Nombre-pregunto un chico mirando a Bella

-Edward Cullen-

-Por Aquí-

*Esa chica es linda*-pensó

-¿Que desean de beber?-*Tu sangre y matarte*-pensé

-Bella-

-Agua-

-Yo también-

-Muy bien en un momento lo traigo-dijo el camarero

-Bella y dime como te fue todo-

-Bien pero todo es muy aburrido cuando sabes todo-

-oh que interesante-

-Y como te ha ido a ti-

-Bien-

Dicho esto llego el camarero.

- Signorina-dijo dándole su orden a Bella

- Signor-me dijo y me quiso matar con la mirada

-Aquí tienen la carta me llaman cuando deseen lo que quieren-dijo mirando a Bella

Dicho esto se marchó

-Bella dime-

-Sí- no sabía que decir me quede en blanco

-Te gusta algún instrumento-

-Pues me encanta el piano-teníamos algo en común

-A mi también-

-Esto Edward ya escogí que voy a comer-

-oh bueno, cameriere-

-Sí –

-Esto vamos a ordenar-

-Ravioles-dijo Bella

-Muy bien-

Dicho esto se retiro y después de unos breves minutos regresó con nuestros platos, que a los pocos minutos acabamos, pedí la cuenta y la pague, y aparte del recibo me dio otro más pequeño que decía para Bella y tenía su número, se lo di a Bella quien después de reírse lo tiró.

Subimos a mi auto y la lleve a su casa, ese día acabó mi primera cita con mi amada y adorada Bella.

**Sí bueno lo sé **_**¿POR QUÉ TAN PEQUEÑO?**_** Es seguro que me griten pero no me demanden porque no tengo a bogado y pues no habría fic, en fin es pequeño porque ya acabo el cap **

**ABU! (Escritora haciendo lagunas) lo cierto es que me divertí bastante pero bueno el prox esta más chévere y se llama **_**El PLAN**_**lo sé raro nombre pero que se puede hacer así son las cosas y para recompensarlas un avancé.**

*Vamos Edward quiero hablar contigo*-pensó Alice

-Entra-

-Edward ¿Cómo te fue en la cita?-

-Genial, aunque tu deberías saberlo-

-Pues si supuestamente-

Entonces decidí ir a ver a Bella

*Edward anda yo les digo a los demás que saliste a vagar*-pensó Alice

-Gracias-

Cerré el teléfono y entonces escuche algo raro era los sonidos de unas pisadas y estas se dirigían a la sala Así que salí de la cama de Bella y me dirigí a la sala en la cual encontré a Daniel, El estaba viendo la puerta de la casa una vez hecho esto salió de la casa con migo pisándole los talones

Cecilia-dijo Daniel

-Daniel-dijo Cecilia con una voz sensual

-Entramos-dijo Daniel sacando unas llaves

-Por su puesto-**………………………………………………………………………………**

Cecilia-dijo Daniel

-Daniel-dijo Cecilia con una voz sensual

-Entramos-dijo Daniel sacando unas llaves

-Por su puesto-

Bueno ya no les dejo más porque si no es demasiada información (escritora con risa malvada _Muajaja_) y espero sus comentario OK! Cualquier duda o objeción esto y abierta a escuchar o en este caso a leer también quiero darles las gracias a:

_**Maritza Cullen**_

_**ANNA VULTURIUS**_

_**miadharu28**_

_**Karina Cullen Black**_

Por sus preciosos comentarios y a los alertas y favoritos en la historia así como mejor autor que no lo esperaba pero en fin

Cuídense mucho

Y gracias por ayudarme en mi primer fic

Hasta la prox

Nos leemos

ATTE:

Madeleinne o Meika


	10. El Plan

**Ok chicas lo que prometí**

**Capítulo V: El plan**

Después de dejar a Bella lleve mi auto a mi casa lo estacione y subí a mi cuarto, no sin antes saludar a toda mi familia.

Al llegar a mi cuarto me comencé a cambiar, pero……….

Toc, toc

*Vamos Edward quiero hablar contigo*-pensó Alice

-Entra-

-Edward ¿Cómo te fue en la cita?-

-Genial, aunque tu deberías saberlo-

-Pues si supuestamente-

Entonces decidí ir a ver a Bella

*Edward anda yo les digo a los demás que saliste a vagar*-pensó Alice

-Gracias-

-De nada-

Dicho esto deje a Alice y salte por la ventana, corrí lo más rápido que pude y en poco tiempo llegue a la casa de mi amada y adorada Bella, subí a su cuarto y la encontré profundamente dormida me acerque a su cama y me eche al costado de Bella.

Después de unos minutos ocurrió algo muy interesante para mi Bella hablaba en sueños eso era algo demasiado tierno, entonces comenzó a hablar cosas incoherentes como:

-Te amo-

-Que linda cena Edward-

-Estoy enamorada-

OK!, esto no tenia pies y cabeza pero todo lo que decía me hacia sonreír era algo muy emocionante pero por alguna extraña razón también era muy pacifico, esto era definitivo me estaba afectando andar con Jasper, pero ese no era el punto, el punto era que yo nunca jamás me había sentido así con nadie.

Llegue a la conclusión de que lo que pensé que nunca iba pasar pasó y esto era que Bella se había convertido en algo muy especial para mí y eso significaba que yo estaba enamorado de ella.

Después de haber llegado a tal conclusión me dije mi mismo de que haría lo imposible para que ella me amara cosa que no era imposible después de esta noche.

-Hay mi Bella durmiente no sabes cuánto te amo-

Comenzó a vibrar mi celular.*Es que acaso no puede estar tranquilo*

Revise mi celular y era un mensaje de Jasper

Edward, dice Alice:"Edward será mejor que le digas a Bella que la vas a ir a recoger a la salida del colegio y por cierto siguieres puedes llevarla a su colegio." Entonces ya lo sabes EdwardTu hermano Jasper.

Yo le respondí el mensaje con:

Jasper gracias por el mensaje y dile a Alice de que lo haré a y por cierto tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué no escribió ella mensaje? No hay mejor deseo que tu sangre, Edward.

Al minuto de haberle enviado el mensaje me llamo Alice:

-Aló-

-hay Edward fíjate que se me acabó el saldo pero descuida ya puse otros 100 soles de saldo –

-Está bien Alice-

-Muy bien y por cierto Edward-

-¿Qué?-

-Te quiero-

-Chau Alice-

-Chau-

Cerré el teléfono y entonces escuche algo raro era los sonidos de unas pisadas y estas se dirigían a la sala Así que salí de la cama de Bella y me dirigí a la sala en la cual encontré a Daniel, El estaba viendo la puerta de la casa una vez hecho esto salió de la casa con migo pisándole los talones. Caminamos por el bosque que había cerca de la caza de Bella, después de unos minutos encontramos una cabaña y en la puerta estaba Cecilia, una de la amigas de Bella, pero ¿Qué hacia ella a las 3:00 de la madrugada?

-Cecilia-dijo Daniel

-Daniel-dijo Cecilia con una voz sensual

-Entramos-dijo Daniel sacando unas llaves

-Por su puesto-

Dicho esto Daniel abrió la puerta y entraron, Daniel le ofreció una taza de té a Cecilia quien acepto inmediatamente.

-Y dime lo hiciste-dijo Daniel

-Pues si-dijo Cecilia.

Quise saber a lo que se referían y me di cuenta de que era, lo que se refería Daniel era si ya se habían acostado Cecilia y Jacob.

-Cecilia tengo un plan para que Bella lo deje-

-Dime-dijo Cecilia interesadamente

-Veras el día de mañana le darás esta botellita a Jacob y lo besaras delante de Bella pero a Bella le harás creer que Jacob te ha besado –

-está bien, pero aún no entiendo porque hacemos esto-

-Veras, hace tiempo la primera vez que Jacob y Bella salieron se hicieron novios al instante pero después de ese día Jacob no le hacía caso a Bella, pero lo que ella no sabia era que Jacob había salido con una chica llamada Carolina, y al mismo tiempo que estaba con Bella, el estaba con Carolina-

Cecilia-dijo Daniel

-Daniel-dijo Cecilia con una voz sensual

-Entramos-dijo Daniel sacando unas llaves

-Por su puesto-

Dicho esto cada uno se marchó, para cuando llegamos de nuevo a la casa de Bella ya eran las 5:50, dentro de 10 minutos Bella se iba a levantar así que cambie la hora de su celular y del mío y le envié un mensaje:

Bella te puedo llevar y recoger del colegio Eres mi amada, Edward.

A lo que yo respondí desde el celular de Bella

Claro

Dicho esto regrese todo a su normalidad y cuando termine sonó el despertador y yo salí del cuarto de Bella.

Al momento me encontré con una Bella feliz, vi que tomó unas ropas y se dirigió al baño del cual salió a los 15 minutos.

Bella estaba con una minifalda a cuadros con tonos de color verde una blusa a fura una corbata verde unas medias de colegio color verde y unos zapatos con tacos negros, era definitivos esas chicas no estaban yendo al colegio, sino a un evento de modelaje pero tenia que agradecerle Alice porque Bella se veía muy hermosa, después de que ella guardara sus cuadernos bajo las escaleras, tomó su desayuno.

-Daniel me voy al Colegio-

-Está bien-

-Por cierto mi Ferrari ya lo arreglaron-

-Ok!-

Dicho esto la vi salir entonces yo aproveche para ir por mi auto, el cual maneje a toda velocidad, llegue a tiempo salí del auto y grite

-Bella-

Ella voltio, me dio una mirada de asombro y se dirigió hacia mí

-Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Pues vine a recogerte no te acuerdas-

-De veras me lo dijiste-

-Pues si y tú dijiste que sí-

-Oh! Bueno vamos que se me va a hacer tarde-

Dicho esto le abrí la puerta del copiloto y yo subí a la del piloto. Al entrar me encontré con una Bella rara, tenía en su mano un libro de lenguaje y estaba muy nerviosa, la chica a la que vi no me pareció a la Bella dulce y encantadora que había conocido.

-Bella tranquila-

-Uf! termine-

-¿Ah?-

-Edward estaba leyendo la historia que nos dio la profesora-

-Ah! Yo pensé que estabas estudiando-

-Ya!-

-Bella ¿Qué color te gusta?-

-El negro y el azul ¿Y a ti?-

-Marrón chocolate y Azul-

-Ah! Esto Edward me dijiste que te gusta el piano-

-Si ¿Por qué?-

-Veras hay una actuación en mi colegio y quería que tú me acompañaras-

-Es en la noche o en la mañana-

-Noche-

-Está bien-

Llegamos a su colegio y deje a Bella, me fui a mi casa a sabiendas de que Alice ya sabría todo pero yo era feliz porque iba a tener que estar con Bella para ensayar.

Llegue a mi casa estacione el auto en el garaje, entre salude a todos, subí a mi cuarto y en el me encontré con una eufórica Alice.

-Edward-

-Alice veo que ya lo sabes-

-pues de hecho también se que canción van a cantar-

-Así y ¿Cuál?-

-No te la voy a decir-

-Es nueva-

-Pues si-

-¿Quien la escribió?-

-Bella-

-Ella compone y es una canción muy bonita-

-Oh!-

-Y por cierto Edward la ropa que vas a usar para recoger a Bella está ahí-

-Gracias-

-Solo te pido que no dañen a Bella-

-Sabes muy bien que no lo permitiré-

-Esto Alice solo te tengo una pregunta-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Por qué no estás en la academia?-

-Jasper y yo hemos decidido que esperaremos que tú y Bella entren a la academia para entrar nosotros-

-Gracias-

-De nada-

Dicho esto se fue dejándome a mí solo y escuchando música.

Pasaron las horas y era momento de irme a buscar a Bella así que me puse la ropa que me había separado Alice, está consistía en un Jean un polo blanco y una casaca de Jean.

Subí a mi auto y me dirigí al Colegio de Bella, cuando llegue aún faltaba un minuto para la 1:00pm, así que decidí esperar, entonces abrieron las puertas y Daniel con Cecilia pusieron su plan en marcha.

-Jacob Toma-

-¿Qué es?-

-Tequila-

-bueno- dicho esto probó el supuesto tequila

Cecilia saltó encima de Jacob en el momento que venia Bella y como este había probado la agarró por la cintura, Cecilia bajo sus brazos y gritó:

-¡Jacob black has consumido marihuana!-

Y vi a Bella acercarse y decir:

-Jacob lo nuestro terminó-

Dicho esto me vio y vino corriendo hacia mí, la tome de los brazos la metí dentro del auto y subí, durante el camino no había parado de llorar así que la lleve a un hermoso prado.

-Bella cálmate-

-Edward no entiendes yo lo amaba-

-Bella él no se merece ninguna lagrima tuya-

-Tienes razón Edward-

A continuación lo que pasó fue muy rápido porque si no fuera por mi vista no sabría lo que pasó

1. Bella estaba llorando

2. Se seco las lagrimas

3. Se lanzó hacia mí

4. Me beso y yo le respondí

5. Después del beso me dijo:"No sabes cuánto te espere"

Dicho esto, se hecho en mis brazos y ahí se quedo dormida, la cargue y la subí a la posterior del auto, conduje hacia su casa, entre y no había nadie así que subí hacia su cuarto y la deje en su cama, le escribí una nota que decía:

_Querida Bella:_

_Espero que te mejores y descuida sabes que siempre voy a estar contigo ha y por cierto cuando te levantes te llamo quiero preguntarte algo y pues tu dormida no creo que sea la mejor opción._

_Cuídate_

_Te quiere Edward_

Deje la nota y me marché sabía que no tardaría en escuchar nuevamente su voz pero esperaba que el dolor que poseía se acabara.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo y a demás les quería decir que me llego un MP y me preguntaban que quiere decir con cambiar todo pues verán ahora les dejo el cap completo y me demoro un poco más al subir el siguiente ya que empiezo el cole (Autora llorando) en fin cualquier duda, reclamo o felicitación se aceptan. Por cierto me pueden llamar de cualquiera de las dos a todas**

**Atte: **

**Maddeleinne o Meika **


	11. Nuestra Canción

**OK chicas gracias por los reviews:::::::Anuncio al ultimo **

**Capítulo VI: Nuestra canción**

Después de haber dejado a Bella en su cuarto me fui a mi casa, ayude a Esme con los deberes, a Carlisle con sus maquinas, a Alice con un programa de modas, a Jasper con su moto, a Emett en los video Juegos y a Rosalie con su BMW3, y después de hacer todo eso me aburrí así que decidí ponerme a tocar una canción en mi piano

-Edward que bonita canción-

-Lo mismo dijiste con la otra canción-

-Pues sí, pero tu las cantas con una pasión única-

-Gracias mamá eso significa mucho para mí-

Dicho esto salí de ahí, subí las escaleras hacia mi cuarto pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar vino Alice corriendo:

-Edward tienes que llamarla porque ya se levanto-

-Alice pero mi celular-en ese preciso momento fui interrumpido por Alice.

-Toma-me tendió mi celular

Busque el número de Bella, A quien engaño marque el número1 porque estaba en marcación rápida. Después del segundo timbre contesto.

-Aló, Edward-era tan hermoso escuchar su voz

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Pues bien-

*Y ahora que digo*

-Mmm…Esto Bella ¿cuando empezamos a practicar?-

-No se Edward ¿Cuándo tienes tiempo?-

*Cuando quieras*-pensé

-No se cualquier día, tú decides-

-Mmmm…Hoy-

-¿A qué hora?-

-A las 6:00pm-

-Está bien-

Colgué el teléfono, me di la vuelta y me encontré con una radiante Alice.

-Edward, ¿Puedo ir?-

-No-

-¿Por qué?-dijo haciendo un puchero

-Porque esta es entre ella y yo-

-Ya pues-

-No-

-Bueno me dejas escoger tu ropa-

-Ya que, si no hay nada mejor-

-Edward Cullen ¿Qué has dicho?-

-Nada-dije algo asustado

-Eso pensé, porque si hubiera dicho algo ofensivo olvídate que soy tu hermana-dijo con una mirada muy intimidante.

Después de casi haberme matado por segunda vez comenzó a dar altitos por toda la casa hasta llegar a mi cuarto.

Me senté frente a mi Laptop y comencé a leer varias historia de vampiros que habían escritos los humanos, pero, hubo uno que llamó la atención era acerca del amor entre una vampiro y un licántropo, lo leí rápidamente y después apague la Laptop y me retiré a mi cuarto.

Al llegar ahí me di cuenta de que la ropa que iba a usar estaba encima de la cama, me acerque a ver que era lo que la loca de mi hermana había puesto para mí, pero, para mi sorpresa me encontré con un jean negro, polo azul oscuro, una casaca azul con rayas negras y unas zapatillas negras.

Espere cerca de 50 minutos y decidí ir a bañarme, me cambie, y me dirigí al garaje, subí a mi auto y me encamine hacia la casa de Bella. Cuando llegue exacto eran las 6:00pm así que toque la puerta, pero nadie abría, volví a tocar la puerta y entonces escuche unos pasos.

Abrieron la puerta y detrás de ella había un hermoso ángel, no decir que era un ángel era poco aunque el término le quedaba bien no era el adecuado para tan majestuoso ser.

Bella estaba vestida con una falda de jean, una blusa azul ceñida al cuerpo unos zapatos de taco azules, por dios estaba muy hermosa.

-Edward, eres demasiado puntual-

-Hola Bella, de hecho a mi me encanta la puntualidad-

-Mmmm…Bueno Edward te vas a quedar todo el día ahí-

-No, pero si tu quieres-

-Pasa-

Entre a la casa de Bella y era pequeña pero con un toque elegante, ni bien entre me encanto el lugar.

-Edward acompáñame a mi recamara-

-Está bien-

Comenzamos a subir por la escaleras hasta que llegamos a un tercer piso-*Curioso cuando se ve de noche parece de dos pisos*- entramos por el corredor.

-Este es mi cuarto-

Entramos y todo estaba pintada de azul cielo, había un sillón, dos puertas, un Dvd, un televisor, equipo de sonido, un escritorio, encima de está una Laptop, una cama y una lámpara.

-Edward, ven vamos al cuarto de música-

-Vamos-dije muy ansioso por saber qué instrumentos le gustaba a Bella.

Bella prendió supuestamente la luz y detrás de nosotros a pareció una puerta.

-Bella, esa puerta no estaba ahí-

-Edward, no te asustes mi papá lo puso-

-¿Para qué?-

-Pues para que no se robarán los instrumentos-

-Oh! bueno-

Dicho esto Bella sacó una llave de su bolsillo la introdujo en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió, Bella entró primera, prendió la luz y después entre yo.

Dentro de la habitación había un piano de cola muy hermoso, una guitarra, un micrófono, una batería, otra guitarra pero está era eléctrica, un órgano, un bajo y un violín.

-Bella, ¿Y todo esto?-dije sorprendido por tantos instrumentos

-Son los míos, Daniel tiene más-

-Oh! Bueno ensayamos-

-Oh! Si claro-

-Bella me podrías dar la letra de la canción para ver el tono-

-Mmmm…Sí claro-

Me la dio y comencé a leerla era genial pero yo quería de que Bella supiera que la amo tanto pero como hacerlo; Entonces la respuesta llego como arte de magia, le cantaría la canción que había compuesto está tarde.

-Bella me presta tu piano-

-Claro-

Me acerque al piano y era como si todo a mi alrededor excepto Bella desaparecieran.

-Bella puedes acercarte-le dije un poco seductor

-Claro- dijo Bella titubeando

Camino lentamente hacia donde yo me encontraba.

-Bella ven siéntate a mi costado-

-Claro-

-Sabes, escribí una canción y quiero dedicársela a alguien especial-

-¿A quién?-

-Ella tiene el cabello negro, ojos de color chocolate y es baja-

-Edward yo no te dije como era sino quién era-

-Pues de verdad quieres que te lo diga-

-Sí-

-Su nombre es Isabella, pero a ella le gusta Bella-

-Soy yo-

-Sí-

-¿Y por qué me la dedicas?-

-Escucha la letra y te darás cuenta-

Comencé a tocar y Bella estuvo callada, supuse que era pasar porque se la dedicaba.

Cuando desperté allí estabas tú

Aquella mujer con la que soñé

Le vestí la piel sus labios bese

Y su corazón allí me refugie

Late el corazón late voy por vos

Y si canto y lloro canto para ti

Mi vida entera toda te la doy

Ya no tengas miedo yo aquí estoy

Coro

Tú poeta tu verano

El silencio de mi vos diciendo te amo

Mi princesa mi primavera

Mi ternura y mi amor por vez primera

Me conoces bien siempre te amare

Aunque estemos lejos yo aquí estaré

Seré tu poema tu razón de ser

Tú serás mi reina mi única mujer

Tú serás mi aliento serás mi edén

Mi eterno romance confidente fiel

Niña consentida amor de mí ser

Agua de este río que yo beberé

Coro

Tú poeta tu verano

El silencio de mi vos diciendo te amo

Mi princesa mi primavera

Mi ternura y mi amor por vez primera

Tú poeta tu verano

El silencio de mi vos que dice te amo

Mi princesa mi primavera

Mi ternura y mi amor por vez primera

Soy un niño enamorado

El diseño de tu sueño en mi plantado

Consentida mariposita

Prisionera de este amor que no se rinde

-Edward es hermosa-

-Igual que tu-

-Edward, la escribiste después del beso-

-Pues si-

-Y sabes que ese beso significo bastante para mí-

-Sí-

-Entonces tú y yo somos-

-Bella no te voy a presionar-

-Pero si yo quiero que así sea-

-Así será-

-Edward no estoy bromeando-

-Acaso crees que yo si-

-Pues de hecho no lo creo-

-Es porque no lo hago-

-Edward está puede ser nuestra canción-

-Si tú lo deseas-

-Lo deseo-

-Entonces así será-

Dicho esto convencí a Bella de comenzar a ensayar la canción, que por cierto estaba buenísima no sabía que Bella cantara de esa forma aunque pensándolo bien no sabía muchas cosas de Bella y era el momento de averiguarlas al fin y al cabo ya éramos novios aunque había un problema la diferencia de edades.

**OK chicas holas verán me he dado cuenta de que al anterior cap le llegaron pocos reviwes y pues yo me sentí muy triste por ello pero he decidido no las quiero presionar ni nada pero lo que pasa es que si no hay más comentarios tendré que borrar la historia porque yo sé que hay gente que le encanta la historia como a mí y sé que por falta de tiempo algunas no lo colocan pero… no se qué hacer así que si no quieren que la borre me dicen porque de lo contrario tendré que hacerlo… bueno ya basta de malas noticias en fin la canción que le canta Edward a Bella se llama tu poeta de Alex campo.**

**Atte:**

**Madeleinne o Meika **


	12. Problemas

**YEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. La vida es triste sin ser conocida pero cuando uno ama es mejor**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo** **VII: Problemas **

Aunque pensaba que ese era el único problema había varias razones pero yo me convencía a mi mismo de que ese era el único problema, tal vez lo hacía para engañarme.

-Bella, tenemos un problema-

-¿Cuál?-

-Bella, tú tienes 14-

-No-

-Entonces cuántos años tienes-

-15, Edward los cumplí hace una semana-

-¿Qué día estamos hoy?-

-30 de septiembre y es miércoles-

-Ah!-ok! Habían pasado 9 meses volando ya ni cuenta me daba de qué día era

-Pero aún así Bella te gano por 2 años-

-Tienes razón pero descuida van a pasar volando-

-Pero Bella no podemos estar juntos-

-Te equivocas nadie te conoce-

-Tienes razón pero…- Bella me interrumpió

-Edward, nadie tiene que saber que somos novios hasta el momento indicado-

-Has pensado en todo-

-Soy culpable-

-Tienes razón así que te sentencio-

-¿A qué?-me miro con cara de incredulidad

-A una sesión de besos-

-¿Con quién?-

-Conmigo, con quien más seria-dije alzando una ceja

-Con Jasper-

-Ósea te gusta el más que yo-

-si-

-Mala-dije con un tono de niño consentido

-Ya, ya y por cierto mi sentencia todavía no la cumplo-

-Cierto, ven para que comience-

Se sentó en mi regazo y me comenzó a besar, sus labios eran algo dulce, cálido, suave y provocativo, en pocas palabras deliciosos, el beso fue tomando intensidad y se fue profundizando tanto que era un beso pasional y fiero a la vez pero era el mejor de los besos que había recibido y lo digo así porque durante mis 100 años de vida inmortal nadie me había besado de la misma forma que Bella.

Tuvimos que para de besarnos por falta de oxigeno.

-Bella y ¿Charlie?-

-Está en un viaje, en Italia-dijo un poco nerviosa.

Seguimos con nuestra sesión de besos hasta que escuchamos que alguien abría la puerta de la entrada y una exclamación.

-¡Diablos!-

-Esto Edward un minuto ya vengo-dijo en un susurro apenas audible

-Está bien-fue lo único que dije.

La vi alejándose y cerrando la puerta, agudice mi oído y pude escuchar lo pasos de Bella después me introduje en la mente de el hermano de Bella.

-Bella-exclamo Daniel

-Daniel ¿Cómo te fue?-dijo mientras su hermano la alzaba del piso y la daba vueltas.

-Bien ¿y a ti?-

-No me quejo mi día me fue excelente-

-Se puede saber por qué-

-No-

Dicho esto Bella pidió permiso y subió.

-Edward, lo siento-

-No te preocupes-

-Está bien, sígueme-

Hice lo que me pidió y me guio hacía unas puertas.

-Por aquí-dijo

-Está bien-

Abrimos la puerta y me encontré afuera de la casa de Bella.

-Adiós-dije un poco triste

-Adiós-me correspondió ella

Se acerco beso tiernamente mis labios y se fue pero antes le dije:

-Bella, ¿puedo venir mañana por ti?-

-Claro pero-lo pensó y después volvió a hablar-No importa-

Dicho esto se marchó y yo hice lo mismo.

Corrí hacía donde estaba mi volvo y lo encendí haciéndolo correr en punto muerto. Llegue a mi casa más rápido que cualquier cosa.

-Hola Jasper-dije al encontrarme con él en la puerta

-Hola-dijo sin atisbo de emoción

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte preocupado

*Lo que pasa es que Alice no me deja en paz así que me vas a hacer el favor de decirle a Alice que he salido*-pensó

Y después se fue corriendo por el bosque

*Y a este que bicho le pico*-pensé

Al entrar me encontré con Alice maldiciendo a todo aquel que estaba en su camino.

-Hola-me dijo fríamente

-Hola Alice, por cierto Jasper…-Fui interrumpido por Alice

-Ha salido, lo sé, pero lo que me frustra no es eso –

-Entonces ¿Qué es?-

-Es que no se decidí a don ir y me da cólera-

Diciendo se fue y no supe más de ella, poco tiempo después escuche algo se rompía intrigado use mi don para saber de don provenía pero después pensé que lo que hice no fue nada inteligente porque al poco tiempo descubrí que eran Rosalie y Emett haciendo sus porquerías y después a Esme gritando que si querían hacer eso buscaran un hotel.

Entonces abrieron mi puerta de golpe y eso me irrito demasiado pero note que era Alice.

-Alice ¿Qué pasa?-pregunte confuso

Alice me dio una serie de visiones en la cual Bella corría peligro pero hubo que más me impacto, primero no comprendí porque estaba en tal peligro pero después todo encajaba, por todo lo sucedido no les pude hacer saber cuál era la visión, la visión trataba de 1 vampiro bebiendo su sangre, pero yo no me veía ahí así que comprendí de que era yo.

-Alice soy yo-

-No seas ridículo-dijo con una sonrisa y no comprendí por que la tenía

-Pero es verdad, por algo no estoy allí-

-Es por otra cosa-

-Alice me ocultas algo, dímelo-demande pues ella nunca me había ocultado algo

-No es verdad y por cierto será mejor que llames a Bella-

Dicho esto se fue pero que pasaba con Alice y Jasper desde que conocieron a Bella se portaban diferentes, tomé mi celular y hice lo que Alice me había indicado.

-Aló?-respondió mi ángel

-Hola Bella-dije feliz de escuchar su voz

-Edward tengo malas noticias-oh oh

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte preocupado

-No puedo hablar que tal si vienes-

-Está bien nos vemos 2 minutos-

Dicho esto colgué el teléfono y salí disparado de la casa, entre al garaje saque mi flamante volvo y fui rumbo a casa de Bella, al llegar toque la puerta y al primer toque Bella abrió.

Tenía su carita bañada en lágrimas.

-Bella mi amor ¿Qué pasa?-

-Edward te juró que yo no que ría pero lo hicieron-dijo rompiendo a llorar

-Bella no te entiendo por favor explícate-

-Verás deje la mochila en mi salón y salí para hablar con mis primos y cuando regrese estaba todo, lo único que faltaba era la letra de la canción-

-Por eso no te preocupes, se pude escribir otra-

-Lo sé, pero lo que más me molesta es que se hayan atrevido a hacerlo-

-No importa, las cosas suceden por algo-

-Tienes razón pero ahora que hago la canción me demoro 5 días y solo quedan 2-

-bella y la que cantantes el día que practicamos-

-¿Cuál?-

-la de llegaste o algo así-

-Mmmm…Pero esa no la termino-

-Yo te ayudo-

Dicho esto nos pusimos a arreglar la letra de la canción y cuando terminamos eran cerca de las 11:59 pm tanto tiempo un minuto más y eran las doce me despedí de Bella con un beso demasiado apasionado y me fui rumbo a mi casa deje todo y volví a la casa de Bella. La encontré ahí echada en su cama con un pijama de conjunto que eran un short celeste con un polo de tiras azul que le quedaba muy bien.

Yeeeee gracias a todas las que me dieron su apoyo y pues por todas y cada una de uds. Voy a continuar mi fic, tbm les quiero decir que cada vez nos falta poco para el final y si se que es raro pero descuiden estaba pensando a hacer una conti de esto aunque todavía no tengo nada claro y ya saben cualquier duda, queja, critica, felicitaciones, etc. Me avisan y con gusto lo tomare en cuenta por cierto cada vez estamos más cerca de los 30 reviwes y podemos tener muchos más así que hagan me feliz y si se puede tráiganme a Edward o Jasper y saltare en un piecito (espero no pedir demasiado) en fin

Gracias por su apoyo

Sigan así

Las quiero

Cuídense mucho

Atte:

Madeleinne o meika


	13. El gran día

**Cuando las cosas te ocurren es algo maravilloso pero si es con la persona que tú amas**

**Capítulo VIII: El gran día **

Después de escribir y quedarme en el cuarto de Bella no hice nada más debido a que al siguiente día hubo sol y no pude salir de casa pero que horror tenía que estar en la casa con mis hermanos (*¡Qué miedo!*)

-Emett-dijo lo primero que se me vino a la mente *gran error*

-Si eddie-

-¿Cómo va el instituto?-

Emmett cayó al suelo en carcajadas

-¿?-*¿Qué miedo?*-pensé

-Edward nadie te lo ha dicho-

-Decirme que-dije con temor

-Edward dejamos el instituto cuando nos enteramos de tu novia-

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-*tengo miedo*

-Pues quien más que el duende-*bestia y tonto búscate una vida*-pensó Emmett

-Emmett ya te dije que no me digas así-dijo Alice mientras salía de quien sabe donde

-Pero es la verdad y uno siempre debe decir la verdad-

-ya, entonces te diré que estás gordo y parece que te hubieran hecho cirugía-

Me comencé a reír de lo que Alice dijo pero lo que no me espere es encontrar a Rosalie en el piso partiéndose de la risa, después de unos minutos en los cuales Rose y yo recobramos la compostura encontramos a Alice encima de Emmett peleándose en el piso fue difícil apartarlos pero lo logramos.

-Emmett, me las vas a pagar-

-¿Cuánto quieres que te dé?-respondió este en tono de burla

-No sé, pero ya verás nadie vive después de lo Alice Cullen hace-dicho esto se retiro

Yo por mi parte hice lo mismo, fui a mi cuarto y me senté en el sillón, puse mí reproductor de música y coloqué Claro de luna debido a que me encantaba.

Así pasé mi noche, al día siguiente llevé a Bella al colegio y de vuelta a su casa nos pasamos ensayando durante todo ese día, cuando le pregunte como le fue me dijo que no había tenido clase porque habían llamado a las chicas para las audiciones y Bella también había asistido pero había cantado una canción distinta para que nadie la escuchara y así pasó el día solo nos quedaba un día para ese gran día.

En la noche me despedí de Bella con un fiero beso y después me dirigí a mi casa para dejar mí auto, regresé a la casa de mi Bella, subí a su cuarto y velé sus sueños era algo glorioso nada tenía igual a esto que me estaba sucediendo.

A la mañana siguiente como siempre el despertador de Bella sonó y ella se levanto y bajó a tomar su desayuno pero en ese momento me percate de su pijama que era un top celeste que iban en conjunto con un short del mismo color.

Bajó las escaleras y se fue a la sala donde tomó un zumo de naranja con tostadas después subió de nuevo al cuarto y se cambio con una falda de jean y una blusa azul ceñida a su cuerpo, tomó su mochila y se subió a su Ferrari, aceleró a punto muerto y se fue, por más que veía la casa no encontraba a su hermano de Bella ***porque será que no lo encuentras*** me dijo mi conciencia.

Me fui a mi casa en la cual me encontré con casi todos porque los únicos que faltaban eran Carlisle y Esme que habían salido al hospital de emergencia.

-Edward, debes a listarte para tu gran debut-

-Alice tranquilízate eso es alas 7:00pm-

-Quizá para ti, pero para mí es todo un reto-

-¿Por qué?-dije con odio porque Alice me había bloqueado su mente y ella no era así pero desde hacía tiempo no se que le pasaba.

-porque para ganar todo debe estar bien-

-Sí, lo sé Alice-

-Entonces hay trabajo que hacer-

Me levante y seguí a Alice a su cuarto en el cual me encontré con un terno.

-Edward, este es para ti-

-Alice si tienes todo preparado para que me haces alistarme 7 horas antes-

-Edward no te estoy alistando, más bien te quería pedir que ensayas la canción-

-Alice aquí en la casa no puedo y segundo ya me la sé al derecho y al revés-

-Bueno pero no te enojes-

Tomé el smoking que Alice me había dado y me fui a mi cuarto, lo dejé en el perchero

Después de eso espere hasta las 6:30pm y salí rumbo a la casa de mi adorada Bella, en la cual estuve en cosa de segundos, al llegar toque la puerta una vez y Bella me abrió se veía hermosa con un vestido Azul en tirantes que caía un poco más arriba de su rodilla, dejando ver sus hermosas piernas y tenía unos zapatos azules que hacían juego con el vestido.

-¿Edward?-dijo mi Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué pasa?-dije algo avergonzado

-Pues que llevas 5 minutos parado ahí-dijo ella-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, cielo-dije acordándome que ella ya era mí **novia**

**-**Claro, vamos a ensayar**-**

**-**No se nos hace tarde**-**

-Oh! Bueno déjame ir por mi abrigo-

-Está bien-dicho esto se acerco y me dio un suave beso que correspondí.

Salió de la habitacióny yo me senté en un sillón que había.

-listo-dijo Bella cuando regreso a la sala

-Entonces, vamos-

Dicho esto camine rumbo a la puerta y la abrí dejando a bella que pasará primero, después salí dejándola cerrada y camine rápido para abrirle la puerta del copiloto.

-Gracias-dijo al momento de entrar.

Y yo corrí hacía la puerta del piloto y una vez dentro Bella comenzó a cantar la canción de la actuación y yo la seguí, así comenzamos a practicar.

-Esto no puede ser-dijo un poco nerviosa.

-¿Qué?-pregunte algo ido.

-Es la primera vez que tengo una presentación de este grado y llevo a mi novio-dijo aún más nerviosa.

-pero mi amor nadie sabe que soy tu novio ¿Cierto?-

-No nadie y de hecho no quiero que lo sepan todavía-

-¿Por qué?-pregunte algo dubitativo

-Porque si llega a oídos de Daniel me mata-

-Oh!-fue todo lo que dije

Para entonces ya estábamos en frente del colegio de Bella, baje rápido y le abrí la puerta, ella bajo y me dio un suave beso *Por Dios me va a dejar como idiota si sigo haciendo eso*.

-Bella ¿A dónde vamos?-

No me dio respuesta alguna envés de eso me jalo hasta que llegamos a la parte de atrás de algo parecido a un escenario.

-Bella ¿eres tú?-*Pequeña mocosa te atreves a venir así descaradamente*-pensó la chica que llamaba a Bella.

-Fabiola, ¿cómo estás?-dijo Bella-Bendita suerte la mía, espero que se la trague la tierra-agrego bajo su respiración

Yo me reí en voz baja porque no quería que mi Bella se moleste.

-Bien ¿Y tú?-

Yo me fui como viendo el lugar para que Bella no se sintiese incomoda.

-Bueno nos vemos Fabi-Se despidió y vino hacia mí-¿Por qué me dejaste sola?-dijo con irritación.

-Pensé que eso querías-dije con expresión inocente

Ella iba a decir algo pero en eso se escucho que estaban llamando para que entraran algunos alumnos para dar inicio al evento.

-Damas y caballeros me complace darles la bienvenida al XVIII concurso "El Evento de Estrellas"-dijo el interlocutor-Y pues ya no los aburro aquí están los primeros participantes Jacob y Yahaira-

-Esa vampira de cuarta-escuche susurrar a Bella.

Entonces se dio inicio al evento y ambos comenzaron a cantar pero yo no le daba importancia así que comencé a jugar con el cabello de Bella que se encontraba ondulado.

-Bueno Damas y Caballeros ellos fueron Jacob y Yahaira- volvió a repetir el interlocutor-A continuación Antoni y Bella-

Dicho esto ambos salimos y al ver los muchachos a Bella comenzaron a silbar ella solo se puso roja y se paró frente al micrófono mientras yo me iba al piano y comencé a tocar a la vez que bella canto.

**Bella:** Yo solía pensar que sabía quién eras tú

No sabía que dentro de ti yo iba encontrar la luz

No sabía que existía un mundo así

No sabía que podía ser tan feliz

**Edward**: Y la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción

No había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón

Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazo

Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paro

**Ed y Bell**: Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió

El poder que había en este amor

Y llegaste tú una bendición

Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió

Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió

El poder que hay en este amor

Y llegaste tú, una bendición

Aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú

**Bella**: Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad

Y me río pensando en las veces que yo te dejé pasar

**Edward:** Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó

Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró

**Ed y Bell:** Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió

El poder que había en este amor

Y llegaste tú una bendición

Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió

Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió

El poder que hay en este amor

Y llegaste tú, una bendición

Aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú.

**Ed y Bell:** Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió

El poder que había en este amor

Y llegaste tú una bendición

Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió

Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió

El poder que hay en este amor

Y llegaste tú, una bendición

Aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú

Después todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir, me acerque a Bella y ambos hicimos una reverencia y salimos del escenario y fueron llamando a cada uno de los participantes hasta que llegaron al último.

-Bueno ese fue el último participante, así que los jueces van a decidir al ganador-

Hubo un silencio total en el anfiteatro y a continuación los jueces le entregaron al interlocutor un sobre blanco.

*No puede ser Bella y Antoni*-pensó el interlocutor

-Los ganadores son Antoni y Bella-

Salimos a recibir el trofeo y pude ver a mis hermanos aplaudiendo a todo dar, pero aparte de ellos todo el mundo silbaba.

**-¡Una canción más!-**gritaban todos

-¿Quieren una más?-dijo Bella con tono pícaro

-Sí-respondieron todos

-Pues ya veremos-dijo ella-un momento-

Se acerco a mí

-Edward, ¿Qué hago?-dijo con un gesto nerviosa

-Pues hay que cantar algo-

-Ya sé la canción que me pasó Alice-

-¿Cuál?-

-Solo sígame, si puedes-agrego con tono de triunfo

Se acerco al escenario

-Y pues aquí va-

Todos guardaron silencio para escucharla y ella comenzó a cantar.

**Bell: **Cuando sientas tristezas

Que no puedas salvar

Cuando hay un vacio

Que no puedas llenar

Entonces me di cuenta que era mi canción y que Alice la había grabado hay veces como adoraba a ese mostrito. Entonces comencé a cantar.

**Ed**: Te abrazaré, te haré olvidar

Lo que te hizo sufrir

No vas a caer

Mientras que estés junto a mí

**Ed y Bell:** Si siente un frio tu corazón

Seré tu amigo tu ilusión

Hasta ya no respirar

Yo te voy a amar

Yo te voy a amar

**Ed**: Yo siempre te he amando

Y amor yo estaré

Por siempre a tu lado

Nunca me alejaré

**Bell:** Prometo mi amor

Te juro ante Dios

Nunca te voy a fallar

Tu corazón no volverá a llorar

**Ed y Bell:** Si siente un frio tu corazón

Seré tu amigo, tu ilusión

Hasta ya no respirar

Yo te voy amar

**Ed:** Sigo muriendo por ti

(Sigo muriendo por ti)

Yo te quiero así

Sin tu amor en mi vida, mi vida

No sé como podré yo vivir

**Bell y Ed:** Si siente un frio tu corazón

Seré tu amigo, tu ilusión

Hasta ya no respirar

Yo te voy a amar

**Bell:** Si todavía no viviré

(Inventare)

Si de tanto como te voy a querer

Hasta ya no respirar

Yo te voy a amar

**Ed y Bell:** Hasta ya no respirar

Yo te voy a amar

Yo te voy a amar

Todos partieron en aplausos que hicieron a Bella muy feliz.

-Gracias a todos-dijo Bella entusiasmada

Después salimos del escenario y nos encontramos con toda la familia incluyendo a mis padres.

-Bella te quiero presentar a mis padres-dije señalando a mi mamá y papá-Carlisle y Esme-

-Mucho gusto de conocerlos-dijo ella

-Ha y ya conoces a Alice y Jasper-dije volviendo a presentarlos-Pero no conoces a Rosalie y Emmett-dije señalándolos

No me esperaba que Alice y Jasper la abracen, bueno de hecho de Alice era lo más probable pero de Jasper, que no podía soportar estar con los humanos, pero de algo si estaba seguro Jasper y Alice actuaban muy raros y lo iba a averiguar tarde o temprano.

Después de eso deje a Bella en su casa y fui rumbo a la mía en la cual sabia que Alice ya se había enterado lo que le iba a decir.

´------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno gracias a todas por los reviwes que me han dejado tbm les quería decir que los correos anónimos ya se pueden escribir y pues nada más que pedirles si me pueden regalar a Edwad o Jasper soy feliz y pondré todos los cap .**

**Tbm les quiero decir que la primera canción que cantan se llama Y llegaste tú de sin Bandera.**

**Y la segunda Yo te voy a mar N´cync **


	14. La verdad

**Capítulo IX: La Verdad**

Llegue a mi casa rápido y me encontré con Alice y Jasper en la puerta de mi casa.

-Edward ya sabemos lo que quieres saber-dijo Jasper con voz calmada-Y por ello Bella, Alice y yo te lo vamos a decir-*¿Qué? ¿Cómo que Bella?*

-¿Cómo que Bella?-

-Sí, Edward ellos y yo te vamos a explicar-dijo Bella apareciendo de no se donde

- Pero tú que tienes que ver en esto-dije confundido

-**Todo**-dijo resaltando la palabra

Bella y Jasper se miraron y ambos a sintieron.

-Verás Edward-comenzó Bella-Cuando yo era humana mis padres murieron y de hecho eso fue hace un siglo y medio, yo no sabía lo que era ni menos Jasper, en es e tiempo el era mi hermano de sangre,-dijo Bella con una lágrima resbalándose por su mejilla.

-Yo no sabía nada-intervino Jasper-Lo único que sabía era que mis padres nos habían dejado una fortuna pero yo no quería vivir a sí, entonces me fui de la casa-dijo Jasper mostrándome imágenes muy triste que yo no soportaba.

-Jasper deja de hacer eso-dijimos Bella y yo al unisonó.

-Cuando él se fue-reanudo la historia Bella-Yo me convertí en la niña más adinerada cosa que yo odie pero que iba a hacer era parte de mí-dijo triste-Un día cuando estaba por los bosques sentí un olor delicioso, de hecho era llamativo así que acerque lentamente y vi un grupo de cazadores entonces pensé que era su comida lo que me agradaba pero no había nada, me di cuenta que uno de ellos se había cortado entonces me agazape y salte encima de él, pero entonces la voz que se había ido de mi cabeza regreso y pude salir de mi trance y entonces salte tan rápido que fui invisible para el ojo humano-dijo tomando una bocana de aire-Corrí por los bosques sin alimentarme tratando de dejarme morir cosa que nunca pasó, fueron los día más desesperantes de mí vida pero iba a hacer cualquier cosa antes de matar a un humano y no me quería dar por vencida-

-Entonces uno de los días en que salía para cazar me la encontré y me explico todo lo ocurrido y yo le dije "No te puedes dejar morir hay mejores maneras de sobrevivir" y ella me escucho atentamente le enseñe a cazar animales cosa que ella repugno al comienzo-dijo Jasper con melancolía- después de un tiempo le comente como conocí a Alice y que yo quería de que la conociera y ella me dijo "Es posible que nosotros lleguemos a amar y que no nos repugnen por lo que somos" y yo le respondí "Ella también es un vampiro y cree que matar humanos es como matarnos a nosotros mismos" Bella acepto y la lleve al departamento que Alice y yo compartíamos-

-Al principio Bella se mostraba distante-intervino Alice-pero después se adapto y nos convertimos en muy buenas amigas pero al poco tiempo tuvimos que marcharnos y ella se fue, después de eso no la volvimos a ver hasta ahora-

-Después de eso conocí a Daniel quien siempre se hace pasar por mí hermano-concluyó Bella.

-No entiendo algo-dije con rostro interrogante

-¿Qué?-dijeron los tres muy asustados pues sabía que aún temían como reaccionaría

-Pues ¿Por qué te fuiste?-

-Hay Edward, sabía que Jasper había encontrado su destino junto a Alice y que la búsqueda que hacían no era mía sino de ellos, sin embargo yo quería encontrar mi destino con la persona que yo amara pero ahora me doy cuenta que si hubiera venido con Alice y Jasper lo hubiera encontrado tiempo a tras-dijo Bella

-Eso significa que me consideras una persona especias para ti-dije con ansias

-Hay Edward que preguntas más tontas haces-dijo con gesto divertido-Pero si te considero especial o mejor dicho muy especial-agrego en tono pícaro

-¡Bella!-le regaño Jasper

-Sí hermanito-dijo Bella con tono inocente

-Compórtate-dijo Jasper

-Agua fiesta-agrego Bella en un susurro

-¡Oye eso lo Oí!-

-pues ahórratelas-dijo Bella sacándole la lengua

-Bella pero si eres como yo aún no entiendo porque no puedo leerte la mente-dije pensativo

-Ah! Eso me había olvidado de decirte que al igual que tu tengo poderes-

-¿Cuál?-pregunte ansioso

Entonces todos cayeron al piso riéndose y yo no sabía porque a pesar de que leí sus mente nada

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-

-Tú, parecías un niño pequeño a punto de abrir su regalo-dijo Alice

-Bueno te diré que tengo 6 poderes-

-¿Cuáles?-

-Pues los poderes de Alice, Jasper y los tuyos pero también tengo telequinesis, pirómano, cosa que no lo cuento como poder, manejo los cuatro signos y tengo un escudo mental que lo pongo y lo quito cuando quiero-

-Pero ahí hay 7 no 6-

-Si pero como dije pirómano no lo cuento-

-Oh-fue todo lo que logre decir.

Entonces Alice, Jasper y Bella iban a entrar a la casa cuando Bella cayó al piso.

-Bella-grite y fui a su lado-reacciona mi amor-

-Bells-dijo Jasper y la acuno en sus brazos mientras la subía a no sé donde

Me fui a buscar a Carlisle a su despacho pero no estaba así que agarre las llaves del volvo, lo encendí y acelere en punto muerto y fui rumbo al hospital al cual llegue en cosa de minutos, entre disparado y toque la puerta del despacho de Carlisle, el cual tanto tiempo había ido que ya lo conocía de derecha a izquierda.

-Pasé-escuche que mi padre decía

-Carlisle, hola ha habido un accidente en casa-

Carlisle se sobre salto ante lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué paso?-dijo tanto por la mente como por la voz

-Es bella se ha desmayado y no escucho su respiración-dije alterado

-Vamos-dijo mi padre y agarro sus cosas a velocidad vampírica

Lo mire alzando una ceja

*Edward es una emergencia y no veo humanos cerca*-pensó

Yo me limite a reír mientras que salíamos del consultorio hasta llegar al estacionamiento, subimos a mi auto y otra vez acelere en punto muerto le conté a Carlisle acerca del desmayo lo cual el comprendió rápidamente pero cuando termine de explicarle ya estábamos en casa salimos del auto y nos encontramos a Alice en porche de la puerta.

-Alice ¿Dónde está Bella?-

-Ella está con Jasper pero no responde y ya no se escuchan sus latidos-

-¿Qué?-dijimos Carlisle y yo

-Alice ¿En dónde están?-

-En el cuarto de Edward-

Subimos a velocidad vampírica y abrimos la puerta

-Bella reacciona por favor-dijo Jasper sollozando sin lágrimas

-Jasper déjame encargarme a mí-pidió mi padre con tono amable-Ahora los dos a fuera-

Ambos salimos con la cabeza gacha y nos sentamos en los sillones de la sala junto a Alice.

-Alice puedes ver algo-

-No, ya lo he intentado pero no se decide-

-No es eso-dijo Jasper quien se levanto

-¿Qué pasa Jasper?-

-Es que creo que Daniel tiene que ver en esto-dicho esto salió y yo de tras de el

-Por que lo pienses-dije cuando estábamos corriendo

-Es que todo se conecta-dijo Jasper-Te acuerdas lo que dijo Bella después de lo de la familia-

Me puse a buscar en mi memoria y lo encontré.

_-Edward después encontré a Daniel y él me amaba pero no de la misma forma que yo a él-dijo Bella dando un suspiro-Yo lo quería como un hermano pero él me quería como un trofeo, un día cuando volví de caza actuaba muy raro y me pregunto si no me había desmayado yo le dije no y él me dijo en un susurro ojala no sea verdad después de eso el no era el mismo y yo no entendía porque se comportaba así conmigo, entonces lo deje pasar-_

-Jasper me estás diciendo que su supuesto hermano le ha mentido-

-No estoy seguro pero lo síntomas son casi lo mismo-dijo Jasper entrando por una ventana entonces me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a la casa de Bella.

-Jasper ¿y ahora qué hacemos?-pregunte tensionado

-Esperar ¿a qué vuelva?-

Dicho esto esperamos una, dos y tres horas hasta que escuchamos ruidos prominentes de la sala. Bajamos rápidamente y nos encontramos con Daniel.

-Jasper pero que sorpresa-dijo Daniel

-igualmente-dijo Jasper soltando un bufido

-¿Y a qué se debe tu visita y la de tu compañero?-dijo mirándome

-Solo queremos hablar contigo-dijo Jasper

-Dime-dijo Daniel dándome una mirada de odio que devolví sin atemorizarme

-Verás que pasó con Bella el día que regreso de casa y que tu pensaste que se había desmayado-

-A eso pues es fácil ese día me había encontrado con alguien-dijo con una sonrisa siniestra

-Dinos con quien fue-ordene

-Pero mira mis modales ¿Quién eres?-dijo con un bufido

-El novio de Bella y tú supongo que el traidor-dije irritado

-Sí lo soy pero mira que el lenguaje no lo modulas-dijo soltando un bufido

Me abalance sobre Daniel debido a que ya no lo soportaba

-Edward, basta-me ordeno Jasper

*Edward piensa en Bella*-pensó

Me retire pero le emití un gruñido gutural y me senté en el sillón.

-Jasper, contrólalo o no te daré la información necesaria-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y levantándose

Dicho esto se sentó y miro a la ventana pensando sobre como haría para contarnos la pequeña historia, mientras que Jasper y yo nos estrazábamos por su silencio.

-Bueno a ver como comienzo-dijo "Pensando en voz alta"

-Por el comienzo-respondí irónicamente

-Eso sería lo ideal-dijo Jasper

-Ya esperen no presionen primero quiero saber algo-dijo burlonamente

-¡¿Qué?!-respondimos Jasper y yo al unisonó

-Pues que como es que eres el novio de "mi hermana"-dijo señalándome

-Se lo pedí-dijo soltando un bufido de frustración

-Eso es obvio querido Sherlok-dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-Entonces que es lo que deseas saber Zacarías-dijo Jasper

-¿Cómo que Zacarías?-pregunte incrédulo

-No te lo dijo-dijo "Daniel" con otra sonrisa burlona-No me llamo Daniel-

-·Eso como dijiste así Obvio-dije con la misma voz de Zacarías-pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-dije mirando a Jasper

-verás si dices el nombre sin su aprobación mueres-

-¿Qué?-dije otra vez incrédulo

-Sí-dijo Zacarías-Min nombre posee una maldición y no cualquiera puede decirlo solo Jasper, Bella y tu hermana debido a que son los únicos con la suficiente confianza para hacerlo-

-Pero…-mi oración quedo en el aire.

Comenzó a sonar mi celular lo atendí rápidamente sin consultar quien era.

-Diga-dije perturbado

-Edward soy yo Alice-dijo el duende al otro lado en tono de preocupación

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-pregunte igual de preocupado

-Pues que tuve una visión y Bella va a morir-dijo Alice ahora melancólica

-Oh!-fue todo lo que mi voz pudo decir

Entonces escuche que algo caía y me di cuenta de que era mi celular de pronto varias imágenes con Bella se vinieron a mi mente y me di cuenta de lo vacío que me sentía sin ella y sabía mejor que nadie que si ella moría yo también y ese era un hecho cierto porque yo daría mi vida solo por ella y nadie absolutamente nadie me la quitaría. Salí del trance y me levante del sillón Jasper y Zacarías me veía detenidamente pero ninguno intervenía, yo sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba cada uno pues sabía que ambos habían escuchado lo que Alice me había dicho y no era para menos saber como estaba Jasper quien era en realidad su hermano y no había estado con Bella mucho tiempo, fue en ese momento que me acorde de lo que me dijo Bella en la fiesta.

_-Edward ¿qué harías si muriera?-dijo con pena_

_-No morirías porque yo te salvaría-dije tratando de animarla_

_-¿Y si muriera hoy?-dijo melancólica_

_-no lo harías porque yo lo detendría-dije acordándome de poder convertirla_

_-¿Cómo vences a la muerte?-dijo escéptica_

_-No te lo puedo decir es un secreto-dije ahora con pena_

_-no me lo dirás-dijo poniendo ojitos de perro de collado_

_-No puedo pero yo sé que pronto lo sabrás-dije otra vez con pena_

_-Pues espero saberlo pronto-dijo mientras sonreía_

Eso era ella lo sabía pero no sabía el porqué por eso me pregunto.

-Lo sabía-

-Qué sabías-dijo Jasper curioso

-Bella sabía lo que iba a pasar solo que no sabía cuando y donde y sobre todo porque-dije ahora tanto para Jasper como para Zacarías

-Entonces-dijo Jasper volteando a ver a Zacarías-dinos o no respondo por mis actos-

-No-dijo él con determinación

Dicho esto corrió, salto por la ventana y desapareció de nuestra vista, rastreamos su olor pero no lo encontramos era un caso perdido.

Regresamos a la casa y comencé a escuchar los pensamientos Carlisle *Y ahora que le digo*, *Hijo es urgente que hablemos*, para cuando me había percatado estábamos entrando a la casa.

-Edward, ¡Quiero saber todo de una vez!-dijo Carlisle

-¿A qué te refieres?-dije haciéndome el desentendido

-Edward, le he extraído sangre y no es humana, así que dime la verdad-demando mi padre

-Yo te la digo Carlisle-interrumpió Jasper-Pero dime que no te vas a alterar-

-Está bien-dijo Carlisle.

Nos concentramos en contrale la verdad a Carlisle Jasper, Alice y yo ya que cada uno sabía una parte de la historia y cuando terminamos Carlisle estaba fascinado con la historia.

-Bueno entonces Bella es mitad humana y mitad vampiro-dijo más para el que para nosotros-entonces no entiendo porque está así si nosotros no nos enfermamos de nada-

Dicho esto sentí la angustia de Jasper ya no lo soportaba así que me fui de ese lugar pero a mitad del bosque…

-Jasper, Bella te necesita vuelve-grite y corrí más rápido dejando a Jasper atrás.

Necesitaba irme y encontrar respuestas a todo lo que me estaba pasando necesitaba buscar la verdad…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**bueno gracias a todas x sus reviwes tanto anonimos como personales**

**sin más les quiero decir que espero que les guste este cap porque amí me gusto bastante y agregar que cada vez nos acercamos más al final.**

**Segundo sigan dejadon más reviwes para decirme cualquier cosa q se les ofresca o algún consejo,etc.**

**tercero lo único q les pido aparte de los reviwes, es que me traigan a Jasper y sere feliz(sino es molestia)**

**bueno ya hable bastante**

**cuidense**

**gracias por el apoyo**

**Atte:**

**Madeleinne o Meika**


	15. lo siento espero q me entiendan

**Chicas lamento decirles que esto no es cap pero la verdad que por un tiempo no podre subir ya q estoy castigada y pues de verdad lo siento porque ya tengo todos los cap!!!!!!! Abu**

**Pero espero q me comprendan ya q yo si deseo subir todo el fic pero no puedo de verdad lo siento.**

**A demás decirles gracias a las q me apoyaron y agregar q si veo que no voy a poder subir más tendré q borrar la historia en fin **

**Cuídense**

**Las quiero**

**bye**


	16. la pelea

Capítulo X: La pelea 

PVO: Narrador:

Edward se había marchado sin rumbo había pasado ya por Europa y ahora estaba en Sudamérica, por cada lado que había pasado a cada vampiro que le había preguntado ninguno conocía el tipo de hibrido que era Bella y los que sabían no querían ayudar, estuvo a punto de matar a una chica por decir que si sabía pero no quería decirle nada, tal era el punto que mucho tiempo no se había alimentado.

Jasper después de haberse encontrado con Edward en el bosque y de haber escuchado lo que él dijo se fue a la casa triste era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía así, ni Alice que normalmente le alegraba el día lo logró, él se sentía devastado, abatido, con ganas de suicidarse, se culpaba de lo que a su hermana le estaba pasando, él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar en su lugar sentir lo que ella en ese momento estuviera sintiendo ya que a pesar de tener su "Don" era algo imposible saber lo que ella sentía ahora en este momento él sabía cómo se sentía Edward al no poder saber lo que pensaba Bella.

Alice no era la excepción a esto pues ella al igual que Jasper se sentía atormentada, ella adoraba a Bella la quería como a una hermana y perderla era lo que más le podía doler, pero lo que más le asustaba a Alice era no ver el futuro de Bella quién según ella se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Carlisle era otro intranquilo pues estaba corriendo de izquierda a derecha trayendo una que otra cosa pero a medida que pasaba las horas los latidos de Bella iban disminuyendo el temía de que la pareja ideal para su hijo dejara de existir.

Bella era otro caso pues ella veía imágenes borrosas, sentía mucho dolor y sobre todo tenía mucho miedo, sus sentidos se habían ido lo único que le quedaba era el olfato aunque cada vez se le hacía más difícil respirar.

Cada uno tenía diferentes preocupaciones pero con un mismo fin salvar a Bella pero para poder hacerlo ellos no sabían que necesitaban, ni donde conseguirlo es que acaso no había forma de salvarla se preguntaron todos a la vez, es que el hecho de que ella vaya a morir no le afectaría no ellos más que nadie sabían que eso era una vil mentira porque todos sabían que si Bella moriría una parte de cada uno de ellos incluyendo Esme que se había ido con Emmett y Rosalie a un local pero eso no era suficiente para revivir a la casi muerta de Bella.

Jasper y Alice se encontraban en la sala cada uno ensimismado en sus pensamientos hasta que Alice tuvo una visión en la cual estaba Zacarías regresando y mordiendo el cuello de Bella.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué regresaría?-dijo Alice en voz alta y un poco triste

-¿Qué Alice que has visto?-pregunto Jasper apresuradamente

-Es Zacarías va a volver y morder a Bella pero ¿por qué?-dijo Alice aún pensando y analizando su visión.

-¿cuando llegan Alice?- pregunto Jasper absorto en sus pensamientos

-Mañana-

-Llama a Edward-dijo Jasper-explícale todo

Alice tuvo otra visión en la cual Jasper se iba en este momento a la antigua casa de Bella.

-No puedes hacer eso Jasper-le dijo Alice-no sé qué haría si te pasa algo-

-No ve a pasar nada-dijo Jasper seguro de sí mismo

-Está bien para que escuches lo dice Edward-pidió Alice

-Está bien-respondió Jasper

Dicho esto Jasper sacó de su bolsillo de pantalón un celular y marcó el número de Edward quien contesto al primer tono.

-Aló-dijo Edward sin ver quien era

-Edward soy yo –dijo la voz que él conocía muy bien

-¿Alice que pasa? y ¿Por qué me llamas?-dijo con la esperanza de que Bella haya despertado.

-Edward ya sé que estás en Sudamérica pero Daniel vuelve y quiere morder a Bella-dijo una Alice asustada

Después de ese comentario a Edwards e le cayó el celular y se quedo en estado de shock, entonces regreso a la normalidad y comenzó a correr al primer aeropuerto que estuviera cerca.

-Edward ya viene-dijo Alice quien se había quedado congelada al no escuchar la voz de su hermano.

-muy bien-

Dicho esto Jasper salió corriendo de la casa hasta la de Bella él quería volver con Alice pero no podía sabía que era su deber proteger a su pequeña hermana así que continuo pero cada vez que se acercaba a la casa de Bella un recuerdo de Alice con él se le presentaba esto hacía que se le hiciera difícil separarse.

Por otro lado Edward no estaba digamos en su lecho de rosas porque en el avión en el cual se dirigía a Forks pasaban un montón de cosas, los pensamientos de las personas lo abrumaban y por segunda vez en su vida deseo poder dormir, digo segunda por que la primera fue antes de conocer a Bella, todo lo que había a su alrededor le recordaba a ella y esto hacía que creciera una herida dentro de sí una tan grande que podría decirse que si el corazón se partiera en trocitos el suyo estaría recontra roto.

Alice ayudaba a Carlisle en todo lo que podía hasta que tuvo la visión de Jasper tirado en el piso con sangre y ponzoña haciendo un charco, entonces marco el número de Emmett.

-Aló-pregunto un Emmett medio borracho

-¿Emmett?-pregunto Alice sorprendida de encontrar a Emmett así.

-sí, Alice ¿qué pasa?-pregunto Emmett

-Pues Emmett necito que Rosalie, tú y yo vayamos a la casa de bella a ocurrido algo-dijo Alice acordándose del desmayo de Bella.

-¿qué le pasó?-dijo está ves Rosalie quien le había quitado a Emmett su celular

-¿Dónde están?-pregunto Alice deprisa

-En Eclipse la nueva discoteca ¿Por qué?-dijo Rosalie confundida

-Voy para allá-Dijo Alice y cerró su celular

Esto dejo confundidos a Rosalie y a Emmett pero se quedaron donde estaban pues para que Alice los saque así, debía ser cosa de vida o muerte pero mientras cada uno hacía sus propias cavilaciones Alice ya había llegado en el mercedes de Carlisle, y no había nada más que pudieran hacer más que subir, en el camino Alice iba contando la historia.

Jasper había llegado a la casa de Bella pero estaba demasiado silenciosa y eso no era bueno él sabía que había alguien ahí y sabía exactamente quién era.

-Zacarías muéstrate-ordeno

Y a continuación ahí estaba el agazapado dispuesto para saltar encima de Jasper, él al darse cuenta de esto tomo la misma posición y uso su poder contra Zacarías esto hizo que Zacarías cayera al piso y el pudiera adelantarse a la puerta.

-Si pasas será sobre mi cadáver-dijo un poco tensionado pues sabía que lo decía enserio pero el miedo de estar lejos de Alice era lo que más le asustaba.

Ambos vampiros se agazaparon y comenzó una pelea de vida o muerte cada uno atacándose, cada uno con el deseo de desgarrar la piel del otro y matarlo para que así uno de ellos saliera victorioso y el otro terminara muerto, Jasper se abalanzaba contra Zacarías pero él hacía lo mismo así que ambos terminaban en el piso, Zacarías uso uno de sus "Dones" de telequinesis para golpear a Jasper pero este era más rápido y lo evitaba haciendo que la rabia de su enemigo se expanda y llegue a él pero eso no era suficiente porque Zacarías durante mucho tiempo había logrado modificar emociones y esto debilito a su contrincante cuando se sintió triste, Zacarías aprovecho esto y se abalanzo sobre Jasper pero justo cuando le iba a desgarrar la piel alguien lo tiro.

-Jasper estás bien-pregunto una voz muy conocida para el aludido mientras le daba la mano para levantarse

-Sí-dijo el tomándola y levantándose.

-Tú-dijo Zacarías con odio-Tú me dejaste por el-

Alice y Jasper se quedaron en shock Alice porque no recordaba eso y Jasper porque sabía que Alice nunca haría eso, Zacarías aprovecho eso y tiro a Alice contra una pared mientras Jasper reaccionaba.

Afuera de la casa de Bella Rosalie y Emmett esperaban el momento de Ingresar a la antigua casa de Bella, escucharon un fuerte ruido y entraron ellos no se esperaban nada de eso de hecho no se esperaban que la pelea aun persistiera, vieron a Alice arrogada y a Jasper encima de alguien que no conocían, Rosalie corrió donde estaba Alice mientras Emmett fue a ayudar a Jasper

-Alice, levántate-dijo una Rosalie alterada

Pero la aludida no contestaba, Alice que al momento de recibir el golpe comenzó a recordar su vida humana y ahí lo vio a Zacarías.

_-Alice, te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso-dijo Zacarías mirándola de una forma enojado pero divertido-sabes que la vas a pagar caro-_

_-Sí, lo sé pero no es mi culpa lo veo y quiero estar con él-dijo la humana, quien era Alice-Creo que me estoy volviendo loca-dijo ella con tristeza_

_-No digas eso querida, porque nosotros somos diferentes pero descuida pronto muy pronto serás una de nosotros-dijo él con una sonrisa malvada plasmada en el rostro-pero…si tú haces algo mal te juro-dijo alzando la muñeca-que te mato-_

Dicho esto la joven regreso al mundo real aunque sentía miedo ella que todo el tiempo había estado buscando a su convertidor lo había encontrado, pero ella sentía asco por el debido a que no se esperaba de que el vampiro que la había convertido en lo que era ahora era un tonto, ella pensaba de que él era diferente, se levanto y salto encima de Zacarías con furia derribándolo en seguida.

Jasper que no comprendía que le pasaba a Alice debido a que sus sentimientos eran furia, miedo, dolor, y él se sentía confuso se preguntaba el porqué Alice su amada se comportaba así.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-gritó Alice

-Porque tú me ibas a dejar-

-Pero…-dijo Alice más calmado-no entiendes tu no eras para mí yo estaba hecha para otra persona-dijo ella

-si lo entiendo y yo estoy hecho para Bella-dijo Zacarías sacándosela de encima.

Entonces Emmett corrió y lo agarro del brazo lo jalo hasta que los gritos de dolor de Zacarías comenzaron a hacer estruendos en la casa.

-Basta-grito Rosalie

Rosalie con un leve movimiento estaba sujetando a Zacarías pero ella no era muy delicada en caso de la peleas así que lo estrello contra la pared dejando a todos sorprendidos para después mirarse las uñas.

-¡ME HAS ROTO UNA UÑA, TE JURO QUE TE MATO!-

Dicho esto se acerco al cuerpo de Zacarías que yacía en el piso dando respiraciones agitadas, lo agarro y lo lanzó por toda la habitación sintiendo ira, cólera, enojo, etc. mientras que el resto veía la escena jurándose nunca romperle una uña a Rosalie o hacerla amargar porque sino terminarían igual que Zacarías cosa que a nadie le iba a gustar, Rosalie después de torturar a Zacarías lo dejo tirado en el piso con la respiración más rápida de lo normal así que Emmett y Jasper lo agarraron del brazo.

-Dime ¿Por qué quieres morder a Bella?-demando Jasper

-No lo entenderías-dijo Zacarías

Jasper al estar tan enojado lo golpeo en el estomago mientras el resto de sus acompañantes veían un poco horrorizados la escena.

-Dime, ¿Qué tienes que ver tú con mi hermana?-

Zacarías soltó una risa y después miro a Jasper con maldad tanta que de sus ojos desprendían una luz rojo como de venganza o de sed aunque para Zacarías la primera era la fundamental.

-Mucho-dijo Zacarías mirando al techo

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo un Jasper más calmado

-A que si no me dejas morder a tú hermana está morirá-dijo Zacarías con una sonrisa malévola

-¿Qué?-dijo un Jasper confuso

-Como lo escuchas tú hermana morirá-dijo Zacarías

Mientras que ellos interrogaban a Zacarías cosa que no era fácil así que solo obtuvieron eso, Edward estaba en camino debido a que el avión acababa de aterrizar y cada paso que daba se preguntaba el porqué habiendo tantas vampiras le tenía que pasar esto a su amada Bella, seguía preguntándose lo mismo hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba a pocos metros de la casa de Bella y cuando llego escucho un grito.

-¡JASPER!-grito Alice con horror

Jasper se encontraba en el piso con un poco de sangre y ponzoña en el piso mientras que Emmett estaba contra la pared aún agarrando a Zacarías.

Edward entro por la ventana y bajo rápido a la sala entonces vio esa escena, pero o contaba con que Zacarías se desharía del agarre de Emmett y saltaría encima de él, así que con un movimiento ágil se aparto haciendo de que Zacarías se chocara con la escalera, Edward aprovecho y lo agarro del brazo mientras que Emmett se levantaba y tomaba el otro brazo, por su parte Jasper se sentía a dolorido pero aún así logró caminar hasta donde se encontraban sus hermanos.

-Alice, llévatelo–dijo Edward con autoridad

Alice camino hasta Jasper lo tomo del hombro y corrió al auto, acelero en punto muerto y llego rápidamente a la casa, el auto estaba manchado de sangre pero eso no detuvo a Alice, quien salió rápidamente y ayudo a Jasper a salir.

-Carlisle-grito desde la puerta de la casa

En un minuto estaba Carlisle a su costado viendo con horror a Jasper.

-Pero ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Carlisle con miedo

-Fue Zacarías-dijo Alice

-Descuida-le dijo su padre quien trataba de tranquilizarla aunque el pánico lo estaba venciendo.

Pero en la casa de Bella nada estaba color de rosa pues Zacarías luchaba contra Edward y Emmett para soltar su agarre cosa que no era fácil, entonces Rosalie se puso en el lugar de Edward,

-Dime, ¿Por qué quieres morder a bella?-

-No es evidente-dijo un Zacarías enojado

-No entiendo, tus pensamientos no son claros-

-Te lo diré así, ¿Cómo es que Jasper no le ocurre lo mismo?, ¿Por qué no puede estar ni una semana lejos de ella? Y ¿Por qué será que no se quedo con su hermana?-dijo un Zacarías fulminando con la mirada a Edward.

Edward quien no se había puesto a pensar en eso comenzó a hacer sus cavilaciones mientras Rose y Emmett agarraban cada vez más duro el brazo de Zacarías.

En la mansión Cullen Carlisle no sabía qué hacer pues a pesar que le había puesto ciertos medicamentos a Jasper pero no resultaban haciendo cada vez más difícil de Carlisle.

Esme por su lado que había desaparecido se había encontrado con un híbrido que le había resultado interesante, este le había contado acerca de los problemas que tenía su especie y la solución que tenían está a pesar de ser dolorosas, cosa que a ella le asombraba pero que se haya encontrado con ella no quería decir que no sabía de los problemas de su familia porque a pesar de estar desconecta del mundo exterior ella sabía debido que igual que Alice tenía visiones solo que estás le daban en caso de extrema urgencia, así que opto por llamar a Edward quien aún trataba de entender todo pero lo único que le falta era saber porque Jasper no le pasaba lo mismo.

Mientras él seguía en sus cavilaciones sonó su celular haciendo que el diera un brinco.

-¿Hola?- dijo Edward sin mirar quien le estaba llamando

-Edward escucha aténtame-dijo una Esme desesperaba

-Sí-dijo un Edward aterrado

-Zacarías quiere morder a Bella para que ella viva con el por siempre así le gusta o no-Dijo una Esme ahora más calmada.

Dicho esto Edward colgó y con una mirada fría dijo:

-matadlo, no se merece la vida porque sino si usas el lado fácil nunca logras nada-

Y con estas palabras se retiro dejando a Rosalie y a Emmett desgarrando pedazo por pedazo de Zacarías cosa que ellos estaban disfrutando porque cada grito que el daba era un poco de júbilo para ellos.

Edward corría por el bosque a más de mil por hora era algo casi imposible pero para el cada paso que daba era un segundo perdido pero eso no detenía pues no sabía la historia completa, él sabía que el único que iba a entender todo era Jasper.

Pero en la mansión Cullen todo estaba mal porque el corazón de Bella casi no respondía y por otro lado Jasper cada segundo que avanzaba sentía que se desvanecía pero luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, por su parte Carlisle y Alice estaban a sus tados porque temían que algo malo les pasará a los hermanos.

Emmett y Rosalie por su parte estaban disfrutando del dolor de Zacarías entonces se dieron cuenta de que lo único restante era la cabeza así que Rosalie salió y regreso con un bote de querosene que usaron para prender la casa de Bella después de eso se fueron por el bosque lo más rápido posible y cuando llegaron Edward estba subiendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Edward estaba sumamente decidido a morder a Bella para salvarle su vida y tenerla para siempre consigo, pero a cada paso que daba se ponía a pensar si era lo correcto o no.

Para él era la peor de las peleas que había tenido en su vida


	17. Salvada

**Hola chicas no he muerto descuyiden abajo les ody la explicación!**

Capítulo XI: Salvada

Edward llego a su cuarto aún con la duda pero al ver a su Bella con todas esas maquinas que decían que tenia máximo 1 hora de vida el no puedo evitar sollozar.

-Bella, te ruego que me perdones por lo que voy a hacer-dijo Edward con voz llorosa

Dicho esto Edward se puso a la altura de Bella y la mordió segundos después el escucho como su corazón paraba de latir en ese momento supo que la conversión estaba comenzando, decidió bajar porque sabía que estando ahí y va a sentir arrepentimiento, pero lo que no se esperaba era que al bajar las escaleras se encontraría la escena más dolorosa de su vida pues en ese momento vio a Jasper.

-Her…Hermano-dijo Jasper tomando todas sus fuerzas para hablar –Cuídala mucho-

Después de decir eso Jasper cerró sus ojos y no los volvió a abrir, Alice se sentía devastada, sentía que el mundo se le iba encima, comenzó a sollozar y Emmett, quién había estado a su costado en todo momento sin decir una palabra, se acerco y la abrazo pues al igual que Alice sentía muy dolorosa la partida de Jasper, no del modo que una esposa lo hace sino del modo de un hermano.

Edward se sintió devastado se comenzó a culpar por lo que le había pasado a Jasper, se decía a si mismo que si él no se hubiera ido Jasper no estaría en este problema, seguiría vivo y Alice tendría a su acompañante de toda la vida.

Esme había vuelto a su casa pero cuando vio lo ocurrido no pudo hacer nada más que lanzarse a los brazos de su marido quien la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Entonces todos comenzaron a sollozar excepto Edward quien había tomado una decisión precipitada la cual decía que cuando Bella despertara le pediría matrimonio y después se iban alejar de su familia, pues él pensaba de que era mejor alejarse de todos para no hacer más daños.

Por otro lado su futura acompañante estaba sintiendo mucho dolor por la ponzoña que pasaba por su cuerpo, la quemazón más horrible que jamás haya existido, el dolor que ella nunca quico experimentar, ese era para ella su infierno del cual nunca iba a salir, ella pensaba que ya estaba muerta que su amado no había podido hacer nada para salvarla pero ni ella misma se creía eso, ella sabía que Edward podía haber dado s vida por ella pero si no se lo permitían él iba a pelear, pero sus ilusiones se fueron extinguiendo porque a medida que los dolores iban avanzando su mente se iba borrando y eso le parecía demasiado extraño, entonces llego al punto que no recordaba mucho solo algunas personas pero a la más importante era Jasper y por mucho que ella quería que nada la haya pasado, ella sabía que su hermano ya no estaba con ella y eso le dolía más que nada.

Por su parte Edward había estado en todo momento al costado de la cama de Bella esperando a que ella en algún momento despertara pero rogaba de que bella no lo encarara y le dijera porque le hizo eso a Jasper.

Alice por su parte había estado pensando en Jasper, cada una de sus bodas, cuando iban a cazar, cuando estaban juntos y el más importante recuerdo para ella, el día en que se conocieron, entonces este recuerdo llego a su mente y no lo puedo dejar de lado.

_Estaba sentada en un café Alice, esperando que su visión se hiciera realidad debido a que días atrás la había tenido, cuando entonces un chico de cabello rubio, ojos negros y piel tan blanca como la mía se acerco al café, me le acerque y le dije:_

_-Me has hecho esperar demasiado-dijo Alice sonriendo_

_-Lo siento señorita, pero no la conozco-dijo un Jasper _

_Alice extendió su mano y el la miro con gesto confundido_

_-Alice Withlock-_

_-Mayor Jasper Withlock- se presentó y tomo mi mano entre las suya-señorita el apellido es suyo-pregunto él con interés_

_-Pues no, es tuyo y pronto será mío-dijo la pequeña Alice_

_Después de ello Alice lo llevo a un departamento le conto todo acerca de ella y mientras pasaban los días Jasper se fue enamorando de ella hasta que llego el día en que él le pidió matrimonio y después ella se entero de Bella._

-Jasper nunca te voy a olvidar-dijo Alice comenzando a sollozar otra vez.

Ya habían pasado dos días bella no se había levantado y Alice no había salido de su habitación, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle y Esme no sabían que debían hacer con el cuerpo de Jasper.

-Dejémoslo aquí-dijo Edward después de haber pasado tres días de pura agonía y no hablar nada-Cuando Bella se levante que le dé el adiós y que ella decida lo que se hará-sentencio

-Entonces está decidido-dijo Carlisle mirando las escaleras

-Está decidido-dijeron Emmett y Edward al mismo tiempo que Esme asentía

Entonces todos escucharon un golpe dentro del cuarto de Bella y al momento subieron, abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con Alice mirando fijamente a Bella y está del mismo modo, pero cuando Edward quiso saber lo que pasaba no pudo porque Bella había extendido su escudo.

*Bella tengo una mala noticia*-pensó Alice entrando al cuarto-*Jasper a muerto*

Bella la miro y asintió.

-Lo sé-dijo en un susurro apenas audible-Por eso quiero que me hagas un favor-

*¿Cuál?*-pensó Alice

-No te vayas-dijo Bella-Te tienes que quedar-

*Bella no puedo*-pensó Alice melancólicamente--*Me voy a lastimar demasiado*

-Por favor te lo suplico-dijo Bella

*Está bien*-pensó Alice

Después de eso Alice se levanto, se giro encaminándose a la puerta vio a Edward y le dijo por sus pensamientos* va a estar en la casa que vamos a construir para Bella*

Después de eso se construyo la casa Edward le pidió matrimonio a Bella y ella acepto con la condición de no irse.

* * *

Ya loq ue paso es q se malogro mi compu y pues los archivo murieron y logre salvarlos xq mi laptop los tenía para mi buena suerte, en fin, gracas por sus RR q me ponen con muchos animos x seguir escribiendo. tbm les quiero decir que ya estmaos por acabar el fic el último cao es el q sigue y pues naa solo les quiero preguntar si quieren 2 finales o solo uno respondanme lo más pronto ok bye!

cdt y sigan poniendo RR para subir lo más pronto posible!!!!!!!!!


	18. Epilogo: El retorno

Chicas les quiero pedir que las que puedan colaborar con la gente d Haití les agradecería bastante porque sabemos que si a nosotros nos pasará-como fue conmigo aquí en Perú-la gente de otros países donarían ya sea con una botellita de agua para aquellas personas que más lo necesitan.

Bueno antes que me linchen les dejo el cap!!!

Epilogo: El retorno

Durante la semana que pasó el cuerpo de Jasper iba regresando a la normalidad pero ni Alice, ni Edward se habían enterado la única que tenía conciencia de eso era Bella porque cuando ella era humana había leído:

_Cuando un vampiro muere y la persona que lo convirtió sigue viva su corazón sigue viva pero los demás no tienen conciencia de ello._

Y Bella había recordado que un día cuando Jasper y Alice regresaban de cazar Jasper había llegado con dos marcas en el cuello y había preguntado cómo se la hizo y él respondió que simplemente Alice le mordió.

Bella recordando eso se había dado cuenta y cada día que pasaba esperaba ansiosamente hasta que un lunes cuando Bella fue a la que algún día sería su casa, se encontró con un Jasper acostado a un lado de su cama sonriéndole.

-Hermano-grito y se lanzo a sus brazos

-Bella es bueno verte de nuevo-dijo Jasper con una sonrisa reluciente-Mira esos ojos están negros tienes que ir a cazar-

-Lo sé, solo esperaba a que despertaras-dijo una Bella avergonzada-para que me acompañaras-

-Dalo por hecho-dijo Jasper con una sonrisa radiante

*bella voy a darle una sorpresa a Alice*-pensó Jasper

Bella asintió y lo dejo marcharse.

El corrió a la mansión de los Cullen y en el porche se encontró con una Alice deprimida.

-Alice ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Jasper dándole una sonrisa juguetona

-Eres producto de mi imaginación-dijo Alice

-Si así lo fuera no haría esto-dijo Jasper

Jasper se acerco le alzo el mentón y le dio un beso muy puro, entonces Alice se separo de él.

-¡JASPER!-grito

Él rió y Alice se fue por toda la mansión diciendo lo que había pasado, así que en breves momentos todos estaban alrededor de Jasper, pero en una esquina estaba parada Bella observándolo.

-Has retornado y nunca más te irás-susurro Bella

Después se dio la vuelta pero antes de irse Edward la tomo de la mano y la llevo al bosque.

-Sígueme-le susurro

Comenzaron a correr hasta que llegaron a una cabaña.

-A partir de ahora está será nuestra casa-dijo Edward

-Entonces está es-dijo Bella pensando-Nuestro lugar apropiado-

Entraron y todo era como antes, Bella recordó la que alguna vez fue su casa, cada detalle había quedado grabado en su memoria y es que a pesar de haber perdido a su hermano una vez la había hecho recapacitar acerca de todos sus temores y de todas las adversidades que había venido pero Edward siempre la ayudo a salir y ella sabía que Edward nunca la iba a dejar sola.

Edward miraba sonriendo la ventana, era la hora del crepúsculo que rápida pasaba la hora cuando tenias a la persona que más amabas a tu lado, se giro para observar a su amada, y la vio sentándose en la cama donde habían pasado el día y dándose el amor que deseaban, él tenía miedo de todo, solo no sentía pero a pesar de que ella fue convertida el sentía pánico que algo los separara y es que el hecho de haberla mordido y que ella le perteneciera para siempre ya no le vacilaba.

Edward-susurro Bella

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-pregunto él asustado

Ella río suavemente

-No tengas miedo-susurro-ahora somos uno-finalizo

El la observo por un momento el cual no supo describir y es que ella siempre lo había deslumbrado, se acerco a su amada depósito un beso.

-Para siempre-concluyo Edward

Los dos se miraron con una sonrisa picará en labio y es que ambos se amaban más que a cualquier cosa, pero Bella no pudo olvidar lo más importante.

-Edward-lo miró

-Si amor-dijo él con tono muy cariñoso

-Sintió que este es el comienzo de lo más importante-dijo con voz suave

-Yo también lo siento-dijo él

Y ambos se acercaron a la ventana observaron el crepúsculo, se fueron a su habitación y se amaron con toda la fuerza que su corazones helados y sus cuerpos inmortales lo permitieron, su amor era inmenso y su mente lo único que pensaban eran en la otra persona y como después de años el destino los unió, la larga y a la vez noche eterna de ambos por fin termino, se levantaron y se cambiaron.

-Edward no puedo evitar pensar en algo-pregunto la castaña con su vista perdida

-Dime-dijo él perdido en sus pensamientos y con intriga

*¿Qué hubiera pasado si nos habríamos conocido antes?*- pregunto la castaña mentalmente

*Nada porque nos hubiéramos amado y lo único que hubiera variado es que yo haría esto antes*- dijo él

Ella lo miro sin comprender, el se arrodillo y sostuvo su mirada

-Bella, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo él con un brillo en los ojos

-Por supuesto-dijo ella saltando encima de él

The End

Bien y este es el final sorry sino les gusta lo cierto es que a mí tampoco me gusta pero bueno no podías dejarlas así. No le diré que se me malogro la compu porque sigue viva después de lo que paso la última vez pero lo cierto es que se me fue la inspiración qué horror!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y ni canciones pude escribir ya que me sentía triste en fin. Para todas gracias por sus RR siempre me motivan y gracias por todo a las que gusten ver las fotos de los cap están de los primeros pero pronto subo las demás mmmm así estoy escribiendo la segunda parte y créanme es más interesante ya que en la siguiente digamos que bella tienes sorpresas para Edward y hay más gente yeeeeeeee, así y las que gusten aparecer en la segunda historia solo díganme y cuenten con que están dentro de dos semanas se comienza a publicar.


	19. read!

Waw xD! Se que a muchas les gustop esta historia y soy sincera no s porque lo estoy haciendo pero ya lo hice xD!-

La chica de mis sueños mientras lo escribía se volvió mi vida así que espero que a uds. Tbm les haya gustado bastante y fue mi comienzo a hacer fics! xD! Y pues quería invitarles a q vallan a mis otras historias que están igual de buenas que está en fin cuídense bastante las quiero xD! Mordidas.

PDT: las extraño bastante a tds y cada una de uds. xD.

Atte:

Mikathevampire o meika :P

Xcierto me olvidaba me pueden encontrar en el facebook como:

Ana prado (tal y kmo esta) o

Mei-Chan Annie (tal y kmo esta).


End file.
